The Shadow King
by neverlands-star
Summary: An ancient race of fey emerge along with the Iron Fey. Oberon has a full-blooded fey daughter, one who discovers she has a half-sister and she's not who she thought she was.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N~ So I wanted to try something, but I'm not sure how this is going to turn out. What if Oberon had a full-blooded fey daughter? So read and review please? Tell me if it's any good and if I should continue. _

**Chapter 1**

I stared across the great black river, the roaring sound of the rushing waters almost a comfort to me. If I would not have been paying attention then I probably wouldn't have heard the shouts from just on down from where I was standing. I spun around to see a blonde haired siren pulling a creature from the river. My curiosity got the best of me and I immediately ran over that way, wanting to know what had peaked the sirens inquisitiveness. I was just a few feet away when I heard the siren speak. "I've been practicing. Want to hear?" She asked.

"No, she certainly does not." A Cait Sith came stalking through the grass, his bushy tail sticking straight up. He was soaked, something I found quite amusing, and definitely unpleased with his situation.

"Shoo." He growled at the siren. "Go away. I am in no mood to play games with nixies. Now, get!" The siren hissed at the Cait Sith only to flee, easily sliding into the black water like a seal.

"Irritating sirens." He fumed. "You did not promise her anything, did you?"

"No." The creature he was speaking to sounded offended as if she wouldn't have done something like that. "You didn't have to scare her off, Grim. She did save my life."

I smirked then and decided to make my presence known to the two. Might as well not sit here watching them like a creep. "She pulled you out of the water because she was curious. If Grimalkin wouldn't have stopped her she probably would have sang you underwater. Or worse…eaten you." I stepped forward, my hand going to lay on the sword that rested at my hip in case this creature was a danger to me. No sense in being too careless as my father would have said. The girl's head swiveled to look up at me, her blue eyes widening upon seeing me standing there. I narrowed my eyes, a little surprised to see that she was a human girl. "Grimalkin why did you bring a human into our realm?" I asked, raising a slender eyebrow at the Cait Sith.

Grimalkin sniffed as if he wouldn't have dared to do such a thing when the evidence was sitting in front of me. "Princess," He stated, emphasizing the word, "I did not bring the human to the Nevernever. I am just leading her to Puck." I crossed my arms, staring down at the Cait Sith and the human, wondering what Puck had brought a human to the Nevernever for. I hadn't seen the mischievous jester in almost sixteen mortal years and he was suddenly turning up with a human with him.

"If he's back then I bet I know where he's at." I said, smirking. "My name is Bryn." I held my hand out to the girl, waiting for her to grab it so I could help her up. For a few mere seconds she stared at it, as if unsure to trust me or not. I cleared my throat, causing her to jump, and she placed her good hand in mine and I hauled her up.

"I'm Meghan." She said. I noticed that she was holding her arm close to her chest which made me wonder if she'd been hurt. I shook the thoughts from my head. When had I began to care if a mere mortal was injured?

"We'd better go." I turned on my heels and jerked my head forward. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Once we were a little farther out in Arcadia, Meghan seemed amazed at everything she was seeing. Not that one could blame her. The land was overly vibrant and vivid, the trees exceedingly green, and the flowers alive with color. It was all exceedingly beautiful, almost too amazing to describe in words. I glanced over at the human, taking notice of the brilliant red shade her face was, and the sweat that was running down it. It didn't take much too long before she collapsed under a pine tree. "There's something wrong with me." She panted as Grim stalked around the tree to make sure nothing was around that would disturb them.<p>

"Dreamlace venom," he said, apparently to her confusion. "Goblins poison their spears and arrows. When the hallucinations start coming, you do not have long." My eyes widened. I hadn't known that the girl had been attacked by goblins.

I knelt down in front of her as she whispered, "Isn't there a cure? Someone who can help?"

I shook my head, "That's where we're going in case you haven't noticed." I glanced up to look at the path we'd been walking along. "We don't have much longer so get on up. Keep your eyes on Grim and ignore everything else." I advised her, helping the girl stand back up. It took her about three tries, but she finally managed to pull herself up into a standing position. Grim took the lead with Meghan behind him and me behind her in case she somehow got sidetracked.

We kept walking and I had to keep Meghan from getting distracted. It was when Grim hopped onto a boulder that I knew I probably had to take it from here. "Bryn should be able to lead you from here. Keep going until _he_ shows himself. He owes me a favor, but he tends to distrust humans, but you should be fine as long as the princess is with you. As of now he is the only one who can cure you now."

Meghan frowned, obviously confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. I'll take it from here." I muttered to the Cait Sith, before gently nudging the girl in the back. "Come on." We walked along then, Meghan more stumbling than anything. She was starting to become delirious now from the venom so I ultimately decided not to even attempt small talk.

We were in a moonlit grove when she fell down on her back. I peered down at her. She definitely wasn't looking so good. I glanced around the grove, trying to find this mysterious _he_ that owned Grimalkin a favor. It wasn't until I saw a shaft of moonlight break away from the trees and glide towards us that I figured it out. I watched in interest as it shimmered and changed shape, sometimes resembling a deer or a pony, and it's golden eyes glowing in the dark. "Hello Meghan Chase." He turned his golden eyes on me and added, "Princess Bryn.."

I nodded in salutation, but said nothing. "Hello. Am I dead?" The moonlight creature laughed softly and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Not quite. It is not your destiny to die here, princess." I froze at the use of the title that I was used to, giving the creature a quick glance. I looked back down at the girl wondering why he'd called her a princess. I took a few steps back, leaving the creature and Meghan to their conversation while I watched. Who was this girl really? Surely Puck had a reason for bringing her into the Nevernever.

* * *

><p>"You're finally awake." Meghan started at the sound of my voice. I chuckled at her paranoia and chucked her hideous orange backpack at her. She caught it as she cast a confused look around the meadow, as if she didn't know where she was. I decided not to tell her that after the creature had cured her I'd carried her off to this meadow. I watched as she unzipped the pouch to pull something out of it. My eyes narrowed as a metallic smell tainted the air.<p>

"Dammit." She grumbled, sighed as she looked the thing over.

"What is that?" I spat out through gritted teeth as I eyed it suspiciously.

Meghan looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. "An iPod?"

"Well it _reeks_ of iron." I turned my face upwards in distaste at the little machine. "Do you mind putting that away?" I snapped, wondering if she knew it was poisonous to the fey's blood. Another confused look flitted across her face, but she obviously opted not to question my sudden anger at her for bringing the thing out.

Instead she stood up and shouldered her bright orange bag and then glanced up to see Grimalkin loudening on a rock. "We're leaving." She said, "You're going to take me to Puck, I'm going to rescue Ethan, and we're going home."

"Arcadia, the Summer Court, is close. Remember, you owe me a small debt when we find your Puck. I will claim my price as soon as we find him. Don't forget." Grimalkin leaped from the rock and began to stroll onwards with Meghan and I trailing a few feet behind. I cast the girl a sideways glance. "You promised him a favor to find Puck didn't you?" When she nodded I groaned. "Human you have no idea what you've done do you?" I shook my head at the girl, but said not a word more until she decided to speak up.

"How do you know Puck?"

I snorted at her question. "I've known Puck my whole life, but he's a _lot_ older than I am. He's Oberon's servant and a good friend of mine. Of course he disappeared about sixteen years ago without a word so I'll probably hurt him when we find him." I explained. Meghan fell into another round of silence and we continued on. Whenever laughter would echo from the canopy overhead she would jump almost like she expected something to jump out to try and scare us. By the time night had fallen she almost looked half asleep. I had to nudge her in the side to keep her awake.

A hiss ahead attracted my attention away from her. Grimalkin had stopped, his ears flattened. He hissed again only to slip off the trail and vanish. Meghan looked startled at his sudden departure as did I. I scanned the area, trying to find what had scared the Cait Sith off and then I saw them. A pair of riders were approaching, glowing in the darkness. I easily recognized the silver and gray mounts whose hooves didn't touch the ground. As they drew closer I found I recognized the tall, elegant riders. From their coppery hair, to their silver mail that flashed in the moonlight. "Princess Bryn what a surprise to see you. You're father's been wondering where you were." Talux, the faery on the left, spoke with an amused tone to his voice.

I smirked. "I'm assuming he's not happy about my disappearance then. He send you two after me?" I asked, glancing between Talux and Kegan.

"No." Kegan answered shortly, his eyes traveling over to the human girl standing beside me. "Is this Meghan Chase?" He asked curiously.

I nodded. "This is her. Why?"

Kegan kept his eyes trained on Meghan who swallowed nervously. "She will come with us. His Majesty King Oberon, Lord of the Summer Court, has sent for you."


	2. A Mystery Unsolved

**Chapter 2**

I rode with Talux the rest of the way to the Seelie Court. Neither of the knights would answer Meghan's questions. She even asked me what was going on, but I told her I didn't know what Oberon would want with her. I wished I knew what he wanted with the human girl. The whole situation was becoming very curious to me. We broke through the tree line and were greeted with a familiar enormous mound. There were thorny trees and brambles everywhere. The knights spurred their mounts towards the thickest part of the hedge. The hedge parted itself for them, settling once we were through and then the knights took us straight for the massive courtyard just ahead.

I smiled around at my home, truthfully glad to be back. I stared up at the circular platform of ivory pillars along with the marble statues and flowering trees. Music floated all around, combinations of harps, drums, strings, flutes, and various other instruments. We soon reached the doors that were guarded by trolls. Talux released his hold on my waist and I slid down from his mount and strolled over to stand by Meghan. "Be courteous when you speak to the Erlking, child." Kegan told her before leaving along with Talux. Grimalkin muttered something to Meghan, but I didn't quite catch what he'd said.

Instead I strolled up the trolls, not afraid of the huge creatures. One of the trolls reached over to pull the gate open and the other mocked his movements. I sauntered on through the archway, knowing the Cait Sith and human were following closely behind. We walking down a tunnel of flowering trees and branches, a path I was familiar with until we ended up in an opening. In the center of the clearing stood a pair of thrones that seemed almost as if they grew out of the forest floor. On one of the arms stood a great black bird that cawed and beat its wings against the cage. I snickered as I met the raven's beady green eyes.

The crowd of faeries easily parted for me as I approached the throne where Oberon sat, power radiating from him. He was gazing out at the crowd. My father was tall and slender, his silver hair falling to his waist and his eyes pale green. He wore his usual antlered crown. "Daughter." he spoke, looking down at me with an expression that told me wasn't exactly happy with me.

I dropped into a careful curtsy, something that I hated doing, but practiced out of respect for Oberon and occasionally Titania. "Father." I straightened up and sauntered on over to stand beside the thrown, near Puck's cage. I nudged the cage and narrowed my eyes. "You have a _lot_ to explain mister." I whispered to the raven, earning a cynical look and an from him. I snickered before glancing back at the scene playing out before me. I had questions for Oberon, if I got the chance to speak to him alone, which I was almost positive I would.

"You have trespassed in our lands." A murmur spread across the court, faeries exchanging inquisitive looks among each other. "You were never meant to see the Nevernever, and yet you tricked a member of this court into bringing you across the bariier. Why?" I casually nudged Puck cage, earning an irritated caw from him.

"I'm searching for my brother, sir. Ethan Chase." Meghan must have felt strongly about her brother if she'd dared to come here to find him. I felt a sudden wave of relief that I had no siblings. It would be bothersome having to constantly worry about a brother or sister, whether or not they were in trouble, or off doing something that would endanger them.

"And you have reason to believe he is here?" Oberon raised a perfectly curved eyebrow in question at her admission.

"I don't know." She admitted, eyes giving Grimalkin a desperate look. Unfortunately for her, he was paying her no attention. "My friend Robbie…Puck…he told me that Ethan was kidnapped by faeries. That they left a changeling in his place." So _that_ was her reason for being here and Puck's reason for bringing her into the Nevernever. But the question was, who would have kidnapped her brother?

"I see." Oberon tilted his head towards Puck. "And that is yet another transgression, Robin."

I bit my bottom lip to keep from chuckling when Meghan gaped at the caged bird. "Puck?" Said faery, or bird, cawed softly to her and she turned a glare at Oberon. "What are you doing to him?" She demanded.

"He was commanded never to bring you to our land." Oberon's voice was calm as it usually was. "He was ordered to keep you blind to our ways, our life, our very existence. I punished him for his disobedience. Perhaps I will turn him back in a few centuries, after he has had time to think on his transgressions." I smirked, knowing that Oberon wouldn't wait _that_ long to change Puck back. He was fond of his jester whether or not he wanted to admit it.

"He was trying to help me!" Meghan exclaimed, a shocked look hidden within her eyes.

"We immortals do not think of life in the same way as humans. Puck should have had no interest in rescuing a human child, especially if it conflicted with my direct orders. That he caved to your demands suggests he may be spending too much time with mortals, learning their ways and their capricious emotions. It is time he remembers how to be fey."

"But what about Ethan?"

"I know no." Oberon answered, shrugging his lean shoulders. "He is not here, within my territories. That much I can tell you." A disappointed look descended upon the human girl standing in front of Oberon's throne and I almost felt a thread of sympathy for her. "Fine." She said, possibly not aware of the curt tone to her voice. "I'll be leaving now. If you won't help me, I'll just have to keep looking."

"I'm afraid," Oberon said, tapping his long fingers on the arm of this throne, "that I can't let you go just yet."

"What? Why?"

"Much of the land knows you are here," He went on. "Outside of this court, I have many enemies. Now that you are here, now that you are _aware_, they would use you to get to me. I'm afraid I cannot allow that." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Who was this girl to him? Was a mere human girl really that important to him?

"I don't get it." Meghan stated the exact same thing I was thinking aloud. She glanced around the room at the nobles who were all giving her very unfriendly looks. They were probably wondering what was going on as well, or perhaps they knew and I was just out of the loop. "Why would they want me? I'm just a human."

"On the contrary." Oberon told her warily, sighing. He looked tired for once. "You are more connected to our world than you know, Meghan Chase." I perked up at this point, eager to know why exactly she was so important. "You see, you are my daughter."

"What?" The word left my mouth before I could stop myself. I silently cursed myself as Oberon's wary and even slightly stern gaze drifted over to me. Normally I was in more control of myself, but as of now I was practically bouncing with energy. My eyes darted over to Meghan who was looking just as shocked as I was.

"Meghan is half-fey, half my blood." Oberon's next words were directed at her. "Why do you think I had Puck guard you and keep you from seeing our world? It comes naturally to you. It did from the very beginning." He explained. Oberon was standing, now that I noticed, his robes billowing out around him.

"You're mother was a beautiful woman," The Erlking said, "And quite extraordinary, for a mortal. She often went to the park to paint and draw. It was there, beside the pond, that we first met."

"Stop it," Meghan said, "You're lying. I'm not one of you. I can't be." My gaze flitted around the court, seeing the disgusted looks the fey were giving her. My stomach churned. I forced myself to swallow and look back at Meghan. If I looked closely enough I could see the similarities she shared with my father. I suddenly felt sick, not believing that this was really happening.

"Only half. Still that is enough for my enemies to attempt to control me through you. Or, perhaps, to turn you against me. You are more danger than you know, daughter. Because of the threat you represent, you must remain here."

After that the rest of their conversation passed in a blur. I continued to pass my eyes back and forth between Oberon and Meghan, looking for any other similarities that I missed. It wasn't until Oberon said my name, and repeated it several other times, that I snapped out of my daze. "You will share a room with Bryn."

I swallowed, sauntering down from my place and towards Meghan who was standing there looking as dazed as I had just been. "Yes Father." I stated, bowing my head slightly before motioning for Meghan, my half-sister, to follow me. She did, not that she had a choice. The blonde girl stumbled after me. We probably would have actually made it out of the room if Grimalkin wouldn't have spoken up.

"Begging your pardon, my lord," He said in a lazy voice, "bur our business is not yet complete. You see, the girl is in my debt. She promised me a favor for bringing her safely here, and that obligation has yet to be paid."

Oberon gave Meghan a grim expression and I even caught a hint of impatience hidden in his usual neutral eyes. "Is this true?"

"Grim helped me escape the goblins," She explained. "He saved my life."

"A life debt, then." Oberon sighed, looking even more wary than before.

I nudged Meghan, muttering. "Come on." She sighed and followed me as I led her away from the court. The nobles stared at her as we passed by and I felt a sudden wave of sympathy for her. Her people, or half her people, were disgusted by her because she was half mortal. From what I'd seen of Meghan, she honestly didn't seem that bad. "I don't understand." She finally said aloud.

I glanced over at her as I lead her towards the far side of the clearing. "It gets easier." I assured her, every word I spoke the truth. "You obviously have a lot to take in, you'd just better be glad Father took your debt and made it his. There's not telling what Grimalkin would have asked of you." I went over the millions of possibilities in my head. One never knew what went on in the mind of a cat, especially that one.

"You're right." She said, sighing again. "W-wait you called Oberon 'father'…does that mean…" Her voice trailed of and I wondered if she didn't want to confirm it just as much as I didn't.

"That I'm your sister…yes. Well half-sister that is." I clasped my hands together, eyes darting every which way as I kept on speaking. "Listen Meghan. You've really got to be careful about what you say to people around here. If you make a promise then you're bound to it." I almost added 'trust me' but left that part out. I'd learned my lesson in the past with promises and I'd never make _that_ mistake again.

Meghan nodded, hopefully taking my advice to heart. "Okay."

I smiled suddenly, one that didn't quite reach my eyes. "Well Meghan, here's our room." I gestured towards the wall of flowering bramble and then reached out to brush one of the petals. The hedge shuddered and curled in to rearrange itself, forming a tunnel. I walked down the tunnel with Meghan trailing behind me. I opened the medium sized red door and walked inside the familiar room. Meghan dazed around the room in wonder. I couldn't blame her. It_ was_ nice here. A good place to relax when one needed to get away from the trouble of the court. The white marble floor was inlaid with various patterns of flowers which looked as if they were moving. In the middle of the room stood a fountain, water bubbling out of the mouth of the statue placed in the middle. There was a table set off to the side that had been covered with cakes and other various refreshments. Then off to another side of the wall sat a luxurious couch and a bookshelf filled with various books.

I walked over to the enormous bed that dominated one of the walls and plopped down onto it. I ran my fingers over the soft silk, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and fall into a deep sleep where I wouldn't have to think about anything. On the wall opposite of the bed crackled a warm fire that was flickering various colors. "Oh!" I exclaimed, jumping back up from the bed and over to my dresser. "Here, you can wear this to bed." I brought a nightgown out of the dresser and tossed it too her despite her wary protests. I pointed over to the archway that led to the bathroom. "You can change in there." Meghan nodded and ambled off to the bathroom while I changed into my own nightgown. I placed my sword on top of my dresser and glanced in the mirror. My eyes were green, much like my fathers, only they were speckled with silver. My hair traveled down to my mid-back, the different shades of blonde and silver shifting whenever I moved. The high cheekbones, the sharp angles of my face, the pointed ears, all signs that I was pure fey.

Meghan had changed too in her short time being here. I wasn't sure if she'd gotten a good look at herself yet, but her skin was paler than before, the bones in her face sharper, and her eyes looking larger than before, not to mention the pointed ears jutting up from both sides from her head. Of course something told me she was about to find out.

_A/N~ So as you can tell it does follow the books, but it sort of doesn't all the same. I have an idea of what I'm going to do with Bryn. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter by the way. Oh and what do you think so far? Any plot ideas? Couple ideas? Anyhoo leave me a review telling me what you think =)_


	3. Elysium

**Chapter 3**

Oberon was waiting in my room when I woke up. He was standing in front of the fireplace, hands clasped behind his back. The flickering flames of the fire danced across his impassive face. I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Meghan who was curled into a fetal position, clutching the silk covers like her life depended on it. Father tilted his head to the side, gesturing to the set of doors that led out to the balcony. I followed after him, a small smile curving my lips when I stepped outside. A warm, summer breeze washed over my face, blowing my hair behind me. The smell of summer was very prominent out here, much to my comfort.

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the wooden rail that had the vines twined all around it. "Why didn't you tell me that I had a sister?" I asked quietly as I cast my eyes out over the wonderful view laid out in front of us.

The Erlking rested his hands against the rail, not once glancing at me. "I did not see why you need know. You were not meant to meet her." He stated.

I almost laughed then, but I stopped myself. "Still I had the right to know." I argued. "How long is she to stay here?"

Oberon gave me a stern look, probably for arguing his last statement. "Possibly until Elysium is through. Perhaps longer. I want you to watch her; do not let her out of your sights, Bryn. It is of the utmost importance that you watch her."

_Elysium. _I'd almost forgotten that it was coming up very soon. Lady Weaver would probably arrive sometime soon to prepare Meghan and I for the event. I smirked to myself, wondering what Meghan would think of the whole ordeal. Maybe I could give her a few tips later on. I most certainly wouldn't want her to have an accident with the redcaps, the devious little creatures they were. "I would like to speak to Meghan alone." Oberon said, turning around to face the doors. "I shall see you later daughter."

In response I just nodded, not turning to look back at him as he walked through the doors. Instead I turned my mind back to Elysium, a less stressful subject. Normally I looked forward to Elysium and seeing the princes. Not that I would tell my father that because there's no telling how he would react if I did. Rowan I could care less for, but Ash had once been a friend of mine and Puck's. Of course then there had been that very unfortunate situation where Ash had vowed to avenge Ariella's death by killing Puck.

I shook the thoughts of the ill-fated day out of my mind. There was no need for me to dwell on the past when the future was sitting right in front of me. I sighed and straightened up. "Ah well." I muttered aloud, casting one last gaze around the area that lay out in front of the balcony. "Perhaps one day…" There would be no perhaps. Ash had made a vow that day. Vows were unbreakable to faeries.

I turned my back and ambled back into my bedroom only to find Meghan lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The flames of the fire were burning low, flickering fitfully in the hearth. "I'm taking it Father spoke with you?" I asked as I walked over to my dresser and yanked the wooden drawer open. I shifted my clothes around, not sure what to wear today. I settled on a simple, emerald colored dress. "I'll be right back." I said to her as I made for the bathroom. I lay the dress on a wooden table that sat near the clawed washtub. I undressed and sank into the warm water, closing my eyes and silently thanking the satyr who had probably snuck in to fill it with hot water.

After a while I had to force myself out of the tub. I had a feeling that I could stay in there all day if I wanted. But instead I slipped the dress on and ran a brush through my wet hair. Of course it was just my luck that whenever I walked out into my bedroom Meghan had mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

><p>I searched for Meghan, but didn't find her. I almost gave up and went to tell Oberon I'd lost my sister until I ran into Tansy who was looking <em>very<em> nervous as per usual. Which only made me suspicious. A light bulb went off in my head and I suddenly had a hunch I knew where Meghan had disappeared to. "Tansy." My voice came out a little more stern than I'd meant too, but it did the job of stopping the satyr in her tracks.

"Y-yes princess?"

I gave her a cold smile as she stared up at me. "Would you mind telling me where the girl is at?"

"What girl?" She asked, her voice trembling as she spoke.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't play games with me satyr. Where's Meghan Chase?" I snapped, eyes hardening as I stared at her.

"Titania requested her presence." She muttered before scrambling off. I sighed as I stared after her. My hunch had been confirmed and Meghan had been sent off to the exact place she shouldn't have gone to. I hurried off, moving at brisk pace down the bramble tunnel until it disappeared behind me, leaving me in a moonlit grove. The sound of beautiful music drifted to my ears. My eyes searched the grove, dismissing the young man sitting at the foot of a chair surrounded by a group of fey girls, and landing on the throne where my mother sat. I pursed my lips as I watched her hair shift colors in the moonlight, her blue eyes gazing around the room filled with anger and boredom. _Great_. I thought as I advanced towards her. _A wonderful way to find the Summer queen. Pissed off and bored._ I approached the throne, dropping into that same careful curtsy I'd practiced so many times. I had to be careful around my arrogant mother. Despite the fact that she claimed me as her daughter didn't mean that she had to treat me as so. Don't get me wrong, the queen had a place in my heart just as Oberon did only her place was just…very hard to find at times.

"What," Titania drawled out in an absolutely chilly voice, "exactly do you want daughter?" Titania cast a condescending look upon me, a look many in the Summer Court received so at least it wasn't just me.

I straightened up, staring straight up at the queen with a carefully neutral look, something I'd learned from watching Oberon over the years. "My queen I was told the half-breed was here."

A nasty smirk curved Titania's lips. "Yes. Oberon's little bastard was here." I groaned inwardly, not liking the way she said that. Why did Meghan have to end up _here_ of all places?

"Do you, perhaps, know where she is now?" I asked, forcing myself to be patient. I had to constantly remind myself that I would face consequences for making the wrong move with Titania. I would be treated as any other faery with her. She would punish me for smarting off, or back talking, and I _really_ didn't want to face those consequences. I'd been there once and I wasn't going back again.

"Why should you care daughter?"

"Lord Oberon has ordered me to watch her." I explained.

"Oberon's bastard is…busy shall we say." Titania smiled a wicked smile that sent a shudder up my spine. "Leave me be." She ordered in a chilly voice. "And I'd suggest you _do not_ go snooping around for the half-breed lest you would like to face the consequences for disobeying me." With narrowed blue eyes she waved a hand at me, completely dismissing me from her presence. I clamped my mouth shut, knowing not to disobey her, and swiftly left the room. I went back to my bedroom, wondering what exactly I was going to do to entertain myself in the next two days until Elysium arrived. Oberon would not be releasing Puck just yet. I knew him better than that. Father wasn't extremely pleased with Robin for bringing Meghan into the Nevernever in the first place.

* * *

><p>The next day I dressed in a pair of emerald colored pants and a white shirt along with my soft leather boots before grabbing my sword and making way to a small grove where I often came to practice swordplay with anybody who was willing. Used to I'd come out here and have Puck train me which always turned out interesting. Normally our training sessions would end up with me on the ground and him standing over me with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. But that had been years ago. It had been a while since I'd been able to train with my friend.<p>

I'd settled for training with Talux, the knight who had came to retrieve Meghan just the other day. He'd often meet me out here to fight with me and today he was waiting in the center of the grove just like always. "Princess." He nodded his head towards me in greeting.

I smiled at Talux. "Hey. Oberon released Puck yet?" I asked, genuinely curious even though I had a sinking feeling I already knew the answer.

The knight snickered. "No he hasn't. Goodfellow is still locked tight in his cage."

A sigh escaped my lips. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." I shook my head in disappointment. I'd been hoping Oberon would have allowed Puck freedom earlier, but turns out the Erlking wasn't very happy with his jester.

"So princess, it must have been…interesting shall we say…to discover you had a sibling still alive." The corner of his lips quirked upwards, but he didn't fully smile.

I frowned at that. Letting myself collapse in the thick grass, I stared up at the clear blue sky. "Shocked really." I'd never met any of my former siblings, but I'd known about them. Of course none of them had been half-mortal. Still a few of them had met the angry wrath of Titania from what I'd heard.

"Up princess. Let's see if you can defeat me in battle today." Talux held a sun-kissed hand out towards me which I accepted. He hauled me upwards and drew his sword. I withdrew mine as well. The glamoured sword cast a golden light across my face as I held it up, examining it.

"Yes…well I think we already know the answer to that." I told him teasingly. Talux rolled his sky blue eyes.

"Let us begin then."

* * *

><p>Two days later Lady Weaver appeared in my bedroom with two satyrs with her. I greeted the tall, willowy woman with respect. She turned to glance at Tansy who was standing there timidly. "Is the half-breed on her way?" She rasped. Tansy nodded, but said nothing. Lady Weaver nodded, turning her completely black eyes on me as she lifted my chin in her bony hands. "Go bathe yourself child. You're filthy." I nodded and walked to the washroom where the tub was already filled with hot water. I sank into the water with a sigh.<p>

In the other room I heard Lady Weaver speaking to somebody, but I wasn't quite sure who. I quickly washed off after that before getting out. I emerged from the washroom dressed in a simple white dress that had bee laid out for me in the bathroom. Sitting on the bed was Meghan looking far more grimy than I had been. I raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing as Lady Weaver ordered her to go clean up. Meghan complied without a single word to the seamstress, leaving with Tansy and Clarissa trailing after her.

"Here is your dress Princess." I took the dress from Lady Weaver and then went to change into it behind the divider in the very corner of my room. The dress was a very dark green, much darker than my eyes were. It tied off around my neck to hold the dress up, whilst leaving the upper half of my back completely bare. Beyond that it billowed out loosely, barely sweeping against the floor. It was a very beautiful dressed, made of the lightest material and very soft against my skin. I stepped out from behind the divider and walked over to Lady Weaver. "What do you think?" She asked, running her eyes over the dress in admiration.

I smiled. "It's beautiful as always Lady Weaver." She nodded and held something out to me, a teardrop shaped emerald on a thin, silver chain. I took the necklace from her and fastened it around my neck. Lady Weaver nodded her approval and went to tend to Meghan whom Tansy and Clarissa had brought out wearing a beautiful silver dress. In the end I left my hair as it was, hanging straight down my back. They styled Meghan's hair in an elegant up-do which was curled and twisted atop her held, held in place by sparkling pins.

Once we were ready to go, Meghan carrying her hideous orange backpack much to my distaste, I led Meghan through the briar tunnels until we reached the courtyard. It was filled with fey with haunting music playing while faeries danced all around. I felt an urge to dance, but brushed it off because apparently so did Meghan. I reached out, wrapping my hand around her wrist. "Come on." I gently tugged her towards the direction of the long table where Oberon and Titania were seated. As usual the monarchs were ignoring each other.

"Enjoying the festivities princesses?" My eyes searched until I found the gray cat perched on the edge of a raised pool.

"Grimalkin!" Meghan cried as she spotted the cait sith. "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a nap, but it appears things might get interesting soon, so I think I will stick around." He explained, rising to stretch. I raised a pale blonde eyebrow, wondering why he thought things were going to get interesting. "So, human, how is life in Oberon's court?"

"You knew, "She accused him as he sat back down. "You knew who I was all along. That why you agreed to take me to Puck-you were hoping to blackmail Oberon."

"Meghan you have a lot to learn." I muttered, earning myself a quick look from the human girl.

"_Blackmail _is such a barbaric word. The princess is right though, you _do_ have a lot to learn about fey, Meghan Chase."

"Believe me others would have done the exact same thing. There are plenty of fey out there who would have _loved _the chance to blackmail Father." I explained to Meghan.

"Everything here has a price. Ask Oberon. For that matter, ask your Puck." Grimalkin said, licking his paw and regarding her with his golden eyes.

Meghan looked as if she wanted to ask what he meant, but at that moment I glanced over my shoulder to see Oberon staring at me, crooking his finger at us. "We should go take our places beside Father, Meghan. The Winter Court will be arriving soon." I nudged her in the side and tilted my head towards the long table. "Let's go." Meghan trailed after me as I wandered towards the table where Oberon and the other lords of the Summer Court awaited. Oberon's expression was neutral as usual while Titania openly glared at the girl trailing behind me. "Don't forget to bow." I muttered under my breath so only she could hear as we stood in front of the table.

I allowed a blank expression to fall over my face as I dropped down into a practiced curtsy. Beside me Meghan imitated my moves. I caught Oberon's eyes flicker towards the backpack she carried with her and they narrowed into thin slits. "The Court welcomes Bryn and Meghan Chase." I straightened, flashing my court a quick smile before tugging Meghan over to the two empty seats that sat off to Oberon's side. I sat down beside Oberon and Meghan sat beside me, shoving her backpack under her chair.

"That was interesting." I said, prodding her in the arm teasingly.

"Shut up." she muttered, face flushing red again.

Instead of getting mad like some people might have, I just flashed a grin right as the music stopped and the trumpeting began. "Well here we go." I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "They've arrived."

The trumpeting only grew louder and soon the wall of thorns shifted to create an elegant archway. Black roses burst into bloom among the thorns and an icy wind hissed through the gate. A goblin padded through the archway danced in a black coat with buttons. Hideous creatures they were and apparently my sister thought so as well from the shudder she gave. Either that or the cold was bothering her. "Her Majesty, Queen Mab, Lady of the Winter Court, Sovereign of the Autumn Territories, and Queen of Air and Darkness!" He called out in a clear, yet gravelly voice. At his cue the Unseelie came through.

Redcaps marched in carried in the Unseelie banner. "Their redcaps." I explained to Meghan who was staring at them. "Nasty little creatures." I mused, a smirk adorning my lips.

As the ogres, bogeys, goblins, and the minotaur's made their entrance I explained to Meghan what each creature was and advised her to stay away from all of them. I think she took my advice to heart when she caught them looking at her, licking their lips and teeth like they wanted to take a bit out of her. Of course I wouldn't put it past them.

The temperature in the clearing dropped dramatically, meaning only one thing. Queen Mab was arriving at last. A cloud of snow burst from the tunnel and in walked the queen. With her ink black hair, marble like skin, and pale mulberry lips she was an impersonation of winter itself. Like the monarchs already seated at the table she radiated power. Meghan grew nervous by amount of fey that filled the room, but there was nothing I could say to her to make here feel any better.

I turned my attention back to the three faeries following after Mab. _Sage_. I thought, leaning forward to rest my elbows on the table and my chin in my hands. He was taller than either of his siblings, wearing a black and silver suit like Rowan was. His long, raven black hair was tied back into a ponytail that reached his waist. I knew that once up close his eyes would be like green ice unlike the blue and silver his brothers sported.

With a sigh I leaned back in my chair as Ash, my once friend, strolled in behind his brothers. Like his brothers he wore a black and silver suit, accompanied by a sword that rested comfortably on his hip.

"It's him!" Meghan whispered all of a sudden. "That boy! He was hunting me that day in the forest, when I landed in Grim's tree. He tried to kill me!"

I blinked over at her. "That's Ash. He's the youngest of the princes, Mab's son's. Of course," I said smirking. "He spends more time hunting in the wyldwood than he does at court…unlike his brothers."

"Well I don't care who he is," Meghan hissed, ducking down into her. "I can't let him see me. How do I get out of here?" She demanded.

I chuckled. "Silly you're not going anywhere. Besides do you honestly think either Oberon or I would let Ash attack you? Violence of any kind is prohibited during Elysium. Not even Prince Ash would risk Oberon's wrath."

Meghan scowled, clearly not believing me. So I glanced back at Ash who bowed to Oberon and Titania, muttering something. Oberon nodded and stepped back, still bowing. He straightened up, his gaze sweeping over the table, nodding at me in recognition, but his eyes rested on Meghan. His silver eyes narrowed, he smiled, and then gave her a small nod.

The night wore on without trouble or anything bad happening although Meghan was particularly jumpy after seeing Ash. She kept glancing down the table, checking to make sure Ash never left his seat. Unfortunately for her the Winter prince left his seat sometime during the course of festivities. She frowned, her eyes scanning the courtyard. I smirked when there was a soft chuckle off from behind us. "So this is Oberon's famous half-blood." Ash mused as she spun around to face the Winter prince. I turned my head, looking up at Ash. "And to think I lost you that day in the forest and didn't even know what I was chasing."

"Hunting my sister Ash?" Ash smirked, but said not a word to me.

"I warn you," Meghan said, "that if you try anything, my father will remove your head and stick it to a plaque on his wall." She threatened.

I laughed then, making her jump in surprise. "Sorry." I said, clearing my throat and looking away innocently.

Ash shrugged a lean shoulder and said to her, "There are worse things." Which only brought on a horrified look from Meghan. "Don't worry, princess, I won't break the rules of Eysium. I have no intention of facing Mab's wrath should I embarrass her. That's not why I'm here."

"Then what do you want?"

"A dance." Ash bowed.

Meghan gaped at the Winter prince. "What! You tried to kill me!"

"Come on Meghan, it's tradition that a son and daughter of opposite territories dance with each other. It demonstrates goodwill between the courts." I explained, nudging her in the arm, taking note of the glare she was giving me.

"It's a stupid tradition." She stated, crossing her arms. "And _you_ can forget it. I'm not going anywhere with you." Meghan said, shooting the prince a pointed look.

Ash raised his eyebrow at her, "Would you insult my monarch, Queen Mab, by refusing? She would take it very personally, and blame Oberon for the offense. And Mab can hold a grudge for a very, very long time."

Meghan narrowed her eyes at him and looked like she was thinking about something. "Fine, I'll go." I blinked at Meghan, almost surprised. "_But_ if I dance then Bryn has to dance too."

I groaned. "I dance every year. It's your first time at Elysium so you should have the honors of dancing with the prince."

Ash smirked down at us. "If you'll excuse me for a moment princesses." At that Ash swept away from the table leaving Meghan and I alone for the moment.

"Look what you've done now. There's no telling what he's going to do now."

"I'm not going out there by myself. No way." She said, shaking her head at me.

I rolled my eyes at the girl. "Whatever." I muttered.

A few moments later Ash returned, only this time with somebody trailing slightly behind him. "Now that that is settled, a dance." Ash said, holding his hand out to Meghan. Meghan eyed his hand warily as she placed hers in it, only to move it to his arm in one smooth move.

As Ash led Meghan away I looked up at my dance partner only to have my heart stop. _Sage_. I thought as I took his outstretched hand so he could pull me up. I looped my arm through his and we started for the dance floor. "Prince Sage. I see Ash knew not to ask Rowan to dance with me." I mused in the emotionless voice I used with all Unseelie fey, even Ash.

A small smile curved Sage's lips upwards. "I believe he remembered what happened the last time you and Rowan danced together for Elysium."

I curled my lip upwards in disgust for the middle child of Mab's three sons. Rowan was, by far, the son that I hated most of the three. I was fine with Sage and Ash; however Rowan had a way with getting under my skin. "That made for an interesting night."

"Indeed it did." Sage muttered, chuckling.

Sage and I turned to face the trio of fey rulers. Our faces fell blank and he bowed whilst I curtsied. The Erlking gave a solemn nod and Sage and I turned to face each other. I stared up into his eyes which were the same green etched into my mind. I placed a hand on one of Sage's shoulders, placing the other one in his hand. When the music started Sage and I gracefully swept across the stage. As we danced I caught sight of Meghan a few times, looking queasy when Ash spun her quickly.

I chuckled at the sight. Dancing was the one thing I always looked forward to at celebrations. Dancing was enjoyable, especially when you were dancing with just the right person.


	4. Flashback

**Chapter 4**

Spinning around the dance floor with Sage was something I enjoyed. Not quite something I would ever admit out loud, but I did enjoy it. Dancing with him brought back memories, memories of the time we'd first met.

It had been one of those days where I found myself sitting in Arcadia at the court bored out of my mind. It had been a long time ago, back when I was still a young faery. Oberon always had me spend days at the court so I would know how things 'worked'. In my opinion it had seemed like it was all about manipulating people so I didn't really care because I was already an expert at that. Or so I thought.

Puck had found me lounging about in the throne room, watching as fey nobles milled about and a few chatted with Oberon about political business. I was bored, as per usual when I spent time at court. "Bored Bryny?"

"What'd I tell you about calling me that Puck?" I didn't even bother to look up from my spot on the floor because I just _knew_ he was sporting the usual smirk he got when he knew he was getting on my nerves. "But yes. I'm quite bored indeed." I stated as I absently twirled a long strand of my pale blonde hair around my fingers.

"Well get up then. I have the perfect cure for your boredom and Lord Pointy Ears won't even know you left." Puck addressed the obvious fact that I wasn't technically supposed to leave court without Oberon's consent. That was only because it was another one of those days I was supposed to be 'learning'. One would think he would have one a tutor of some sort teach me about how the court worked, but no. He insisted that experiencing it myself would be the better learning experience. Those obviously weren't his exact words, but they might as well have been.

"Anything to get me out of here." I grumbled, lightly jumping to my feet. I cast a glance in my father's direction before following Puck. "This had better be good." I added quietly as we snuck out of the court. After a word from Puck that it would be entertaining, we swiftly left court and before I knew it we were on our way through Arcadia and onwards to the wyldwood. I should have figured that's where we would be headed.

"What are we doing Goodfellow?" I questioned as I ducked under a branch to avoid getting smacked in the head.

"Be patient princess. You'll find out soon enough." Puck sped up, his auburn hair easily standing out in the gray land. I cast him a wary look, one I knew he wouldn't be able to see. Not that I cared.

We continued on a little farther until Puck came to a dead stop. I peered around his shoulder only to see Prince Ash standing a good few yards away. "Goodfellow. Princess." Ash nodded his head towards us in greeting. "Ice-boy! Long time no see." Puck smirked as he crossed his arms.

I sighed, putting two fingers to the bridge of my nose. "What are we _doing_?"

"I _was_ hunting, until I saw Goodfellow."

"Seeing him is enough to stop you hunting?"

"It was my good looks that stopped him."

"Don't be full of yourself." I scoffed as I as smacked Puck in the arm before directing my gaze towards Ash.

"Be right back Princess. Keep ice-boy company for a minute."

I stared off after Puck as he disappeared through the wyldwood, going to do who knows what. "He's going to get one of us killed one of these days." I commented absently as I leaned back against the tree I was standing by.

"Not if I kill him first." Ash commented, smirking as he said this.

A small, amused smile curved my lips. A fight between Puck and Ash would be quite interesting, as would the outcome of such a fight. A silence fell between us, but that was just fine because it wasn't awkward at all.

Waiting for Puck wasn't fun, not in the least. Especially for someone who was impatient as I was. "I'm going to see if I can find the idiot." I grumbled under my breath as I pushed away from the tree and through the brush Puck had disappeared through. I scanned the area, keeping my hand on the hilt of my sword. Spotting Puck shouldn't have been all that hard so I pushed on through, eyes darting every which a way in search of my friend. It seemed though as if Puck had gone a lot farther than she'd though.

"PUCK!" I shouted.

I was met with silence, something that wasn't quite surprising.

A sigh passed by my lips as I moved on a little further. I put a hand out to move aside more brush, only to be met with a surprise.

Well others would call it a surprise.

I'd just call it typical Puck.

"Better run Princess!" Puck rushed past, a blur of red. I glanced back in the direction he'd come from only to see something even I wouldn't have though Puck could piss off.

"Well damn." I muttered under my breath before turning on my heels. I sprinted away, leaping over several objects that lay in my way as I tried my best to get as far away as I could from the angry dragon crashing through the trees.

I burst through the brush that Puck had first disappeared into, not paying attention to Ash's look of alarm. "Better run Prince!" My words blurred together as I flew past Ash who was sitting atop his black mount. I didn't pause to see if Ash would heed my advice, instead I was purely concentrated on getting away from the dragon Puck had somehow managed to piss off.

I ducked under a branch and kept on running even though I knew the dragon couldn't be far off behind me, either mistaking me for Puck or not caring. A mighty roar rang throughout the wyldwood. _Stupid Puck_. I thought to myself, mentally cursing the mischievous faery for getting us into yet another mess, one I hadn't even had a part in this time.

I swerved the right, hoping that perhaps I could throw the dragon off, or at least get out of sight. My eyes darted around as I rushed passed trees. My legs were moving like crazy and it seemed I might had gotten far enough of the dragon. I jumped behind a tree, pressing my back against the old wood, breathing in and out. I was most certainly _not_ out of breath. It was just adrenaline.

Placing a hand on the trunk of the tree, I slowly began to peek around the large trunk I was hiding behind…only to find that the dragon must have went off in the other direction. But it seemed as if I had other problems.

"Prince Sage may I ask why I'm finding your blade inches from my throat?" The question popped from my mouth a lot calmer than I'd expected it too. Normally around the princes of the Winter court I found myself popping off smart remarks or else abnormally impassive with them.

"May _I_ ask just what you're doing at the end of my blade as well Princess?"

I smirked. "Oh you know. I just _love_ almost getting stabbed in the throat by handsome princes." Sage lowered his blade, carefully analyzing me with his green eyes. I forced myself to my feet, taking notice that he too was sitting atop a mount, only his happened to be pure white.

A low growl emanated from the giant gray wolf sitting not too far from Sage's mount. At first I believed it to be me the wolf was growling at, but I soon figured out what exactly it was he was actually growling at.

The dragon.

"Well your royal iciness, as much as I'd _love_ to indulge myself in your presence, it seems as if I must…run."

Just at that moment another furious roar rang throughout the wyldwood, one that sounded much louder and closer than the earlier one. "Princess Bryn even _I_ know you cannot outrun an angry dragon." Sage commented, his eyes mindful as they scanned the area. Sheathing his blade, he then held a hand out towards me. I eyed it carefully, not trusting the Winter prince one bit. But surely if I could trust Ash then I could trust Sage.

_That's not the same. _They're _not the same._ I chided myself as I continued to stare at his hand.

"Come now Princess. We are in neutral territory are we not? I promise no harm will come to you." A faery promise was something I could trust. So I placed my hand in his, watching as he wrapped his long, pale fingers around mine and pulled me onto his mount. The stallion shifted underneath us as I situated myself behind Sage, wrapping my arms around his waist. His midnight hair was tied back with a black ribbon and soft to the touch as I'd accidentally brushed my hand against it.

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?" Sage asked as he led the stallion away from the direction the dragon was in, taking off at a quick run.

"Please quit calling me Princess. Just Bryn."

_A/N~_

_Ello my dears. I figured to start updating this story more, plus I've regained inspiration for the story. So as we now know, it's obviously a Sage/Bryn pairing. Not Ash/Bryn like one of you suggested, sorry I just can't tear dear Ash and Meghan apart…they were meant for each other ;) _

_I've just realized my story is the only story actually involving Sage…O.O (Yeah this makes me feel special for being the first)_

_Anyways tell me what you guys thought of this chappie. It was mainly just to explain how Sage and Bryn met (well they've obviously met before at Elysium, _but_ you get the point). And lemme know if any of the characters seem OOC..._


	5. The Peace Is Broken

**Chapter 5**

A scream pulled me back into reality, away from my memories of the past. Sage and I separated, both of us turning in the direction the scream had come from. Ash and Meghan were standing by each other and the youngest prince had a blank expression plastered onto his face.

Yet another bloodcurdling scream followed only this time it was followed by a deafening roar, a roar that rattled the tables. I bent down drawing the soft skirt of my dress upward to pull the dagger that rested in its sheath against my thigh out. It turned the long bladed dagger downwards, pressing the flat of it against the side of my leg, anticipating what was to come.

Oberon's deep voice was ringing throughout the room, trying to calm the frenzied fey who were pushing each other, and shouting. His voice seemed to bring them to a standstill for just a moment though.

It was then that the brambles snapped apart. A bloodied chimera stood there, holding a satyr in its jaws. I curled my lips upwards in disgust at the three headed beast, the lion, goat, and dragon head.

The chimera hesitated, staring around at the festivity it had interrupted. It dropped the satyr from its mouth and let out another deafening roar, one that scattered the crowd. The beast leaped into the fray, immediately going for a redcap which it killed instantly. The dragon head of the chimera clamped its jaws down into a nearby troll's meaty neck. Meghan looked like she was about to gag as its blood sprayed across the room, its coppery smell tainting the air.

It was when I saw it staring at Meghan that I knew I had to get her out of the way before I did anything else. The chimera pounced and I began to move towards Meghan only to find that Ash beat me to it. He knocked her out of the way and I watched as she fell to floor. I quickly disregarded her for the moment as I turned towards the chimera. Ash had already thrown himself into the fight.

"To arms!" Oberon shouted, his voice ringing over the roars of the bloodied beast. "Knights, hold the beast back and protect the envoys! Quickly!" Mab ordered her own subjects to join in on the attack and it was then that I chose to leap forward, not caring that I would probably ruin the beautiful dress Lady Weaver had created for me. Civilian fey scrambled from the dance floor. I flung myself towards the beast, catching sight of Sage and Rowan as the joined in as well.

I suddenly wished I had my own sword with me instead of the dagger I held in my hands. _But perhaps a little glamour can help me with that problem_. I thought to myself as I gathered the summer glamour surrounding me and watching as the dagger turned into a sword. Not the one I wanted, but it would have to do. I leaped into the air, heading towards the chimera and in one swift movement I threw the dagger turned sword towards its neck. It landed in the neck of the goat's head, but it didn't do as much damage as I had hoped as I landed in a on the other side of the chimera.

I raised my head only to see Oberon raising his hands in the air and I knew what was coming next as the ground shook beneath my feet. The stage, which was made of solid marble, splintered and huge roots unfurled through the surface. They were covered in gleaming thorns, wrapping around the chimera and digging into the hide of huge beast. With a roar it tried to rake the wood away, but the coils of roots only tightened in response. I watched as fey swarmed the beast. Ash flew into the scene, dodging the claws and he then brought his sword down in an icy flash. It sliced right through the dragon's neck and Ash danced away right as liquid fire sprayed from severed neck of the dragon. I stood, eyes scanning the room as the stench of blood and burning flesh filled my nostrils. I left the dagger where it was, knowing I could find myself another one as I moved to stand near the princes and Meghan.

"Oberon!" Queen Mab was now on her feet, pointing a gloved finger at Oberon. "How _dare_ you!" she rasped as the temperature in the room dropped. "How dare you set this monster on us during Elysium, when we come to you under the banner of trust! You've broken the covenant, and I will _not_ forgive this heresy!"

Oberon looked slightly pained at her words, but it was Titania who jumped to her feet. "You dare?" Lightning crackled overhead, the true power of the Summer queen threatening to release itself. "You dare accuse us of summoning this creature? This is obviously the work of the Unseelie Court to weaken us in our own home!"

I glanced between the two queens, knowing that Titania was only making things worse. Fey began to mutter among themselves, not quite trusting the ones from the opposite courts any longer. I watched and shook my head. "This was not the doings of the Summer court." I grumbled under my breath.

"And you believe the Winter court did this Princess?" Rowan sneered. "Why would the Queen set a chimera on the courts during a time of supposed goodwill?"

"I never lay blame on your court _Prince!_" I snapped angrily as I turned a fiery gaze on the middle son of Mab.

"This will probably mean war." I heard Ash say to Meghan. I tore my angry gaze away from Rowan to look over at Ash and Meghan. Snow had just begun to fall and I strode towards the table, following right after the other two Winter princes. Ash followed behind not too long after I had joined everybody at the table. Mab and Titania were arguing on as Oberon tried to calm them down. He was obviously having little luck and even I knew not to butt in.

"Why would I summon the beast? Why would I harm my own subjects? Tell me that Summer Queen."

"You don't care who you murder as long as you get what you want in the end. This is a clever ploy to weaken our court without casting suspicion on yourself."

"I will not listen to this a moment longer!" Mab turned on Oberon then, baring her teeth at the Erlking. "Find who did this and give them to me, or you face the wrath of the Unseelie Court."

"Lady Mab," Oberon said as he held a hand up, "do not be hasty. Surely you realize what this will mean for both of us." "I will wait until Midsummer's Eve." Mab declared, a stony expression falling over her face. "If the Seelie Court does not turn over who was responsible for this atrocity to me, then you will prepare yourselves for war." Mab turned her back on both Oberon and Titania, saying to them in a quiet voice. "Send for our healers. Gather our wounded and dead. We are returning to Tir Na Nog tonight." It was then that the queen and her sons disappeared within the crowd of fey.

I watched them go, my eyes gluing themselves to Sage's back until he disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>"Daughter, where has Meghan Chase gone?" I glanced up as Oberon addressed me, his face almost weary as he gazed down upon me.<p>

I cast my eyes around the room, seeking out my half-sister. "I know not my King." A sigh passed by my lips. "But I will week her out."

"Keep an eye on her. If she falls into the hands of the Unseelie Court…" His voice trailed off as his green eyes turned serious.

I nodded, understanding his unspoken words. They would use her as a pawn to blackmail Oberon. I left the room then, deciding to head straight to my room. Might as well check there before anywhere else even though I doubted Meghan would be able to find her way back to the room. I passed by injured and nervous fey as I walked along, wondering just who had actually summoned the beast. I didn't believe it be either the Seelie or Unseelie Court. I knew Oberon wouldn't have set the chimera on his own; he wouldn't even do that to Mab's subjects during Elysium.

Titania, no matter how wicked she could be at times, wouldn't dare do such a thing.

I walked into my chambers, scanning the room, but not finding the half-blood girl. I swore under my breath. "Where have you gotten off to Meghan?" I whispered under my breath, knowing it was up to me to go search for her now.

Before I went off in search of Meghan I changed into clothes I could be fairly comfortable in, choosing a pair of black pants and an emerald colored shirt. I grabbed my sword which sat atop my dresser, the sword which held a tiny piece of my essence. It had been a gift given to me many, many years ago and I had never let it out of my sight. I grabbed the extra dagger I kept and stuck it in my belt which also held my sword in place. I yanked the necklace from my neck and slapped it against the dresser top. I raked my mind, trying to decide if I needed anything else before I went off in search of my sister.

I had an idea of where she was going to go. She'd mentioned searching for her little brother and he was not in the Seelie Court, so there was last place she would search.

The Unseelie Court.

It was be incredibly foolish of her to travel to Tir Na Nog and I just knew if anybody was with her it would be Grimalkin.

After I gathered what I needed I left my chambers to head back to the room where Oberon was talking to the higher up fey nobles and even Titania. I approached them and cleared my throat to capture their attention. "My Lord."

"Princess Bryn." The Erlking nodded at me and I rose to my feet. "Where is Meghan Chase?"

I looked him straight in the eyes, ignoring the look of disgust that flashed across Titania's face. "Left I am afraid. I'm leaving to search for her, but I must ask you release Robin Goodfellow. I believe he will know where she went."

Oberon paused to consider this for a minute. "Fine daughter. Robin Goodfellow will be released to assist you in bringing Meghan Chase back. Now leave us. We have things to discuss."

_A/N~_

_Thanks for the reviews. =)_

_**Queen of Air and Darkness: **__Yay I get a cyber hug! Haha Sage has always been my favorite (asides from Ash and Puck) even though we didn't know him very well. And then he had to and get killed…Glad you thought it was cute though and thanks for reviewing. =)_

_**Sparrow of ThunderClan: **__Ik! Or does he? *evil laugh* But thanks for reviewing. Reviews make me happy ;) And hey you're advice won't ruin the story! I live for advice. All sorts of it. =)_

_**lover of fey**__: Thanks a lot! And I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job with the characters. =)_

_Anywho what'd you guys think of this chapter? And if you have advice or anything let me know! It won't ruin the story. _


	6. A Lovely Reunion

**Chapter 6**

"Puck I do _not_ want to talk to you right now." I grumbled under my breath as we searched for a trod that would lead us to the mortal world. I knew where one was, the most likely one Grim and Meghan took to get to the mortal world.

"C'mon Bryny you can't be _that _mad at me." Puck said as the two of us walked together. I pointedly ignored him. After seeing him in person I realized just how angry I was at him for disappearing for sixteen years without a word. "Or maybe you can. But _why_ exactly are you mad at me?"

The two of us rounded a corner and my eyes scanned the area until they landed on the drainage pipe I was looking for that would lead us to the mortal world. "Better yet, why did Lord Pointy Ears let me go?"

I pursed my lips as I walked towards the drainage pipe, easily lifting myself through and welcoming myself to the mortal world as I did. The sky was blue, the sounds of ongoing traffic filling the air along with the chatter of people lingering on the sidewalks. Puck emerged after me glancing around as he did. I moved on, walking away from the pope and towards the sidewalk, searching for Meghan. "Your _best friend _has run off in search of her brother. She's decided to head to the Unseelie Court in search of him."

"_What_?"

"Yes quite tragic isn't it?" I muttered as I walked along the sidewalk with Puck by my side. We slipped past mortals who didn't cast us a single glance because they couldn't see us. "During Elysium a chimera decided to pay us a visit. That resulted in Mab and Titania arguing. Mab got pissed because Titania was being overdramatic and blaming her for the whole ordeal."

"Damn. I always miss the fun stuff." Puck commented, a smirk decorating his lips.

"I wouldn't exactly call it _fun_. Actually that damn chimera interrupted my dance." I grumbled as my eyes scanned the busy sidewalks. "Now where do you think the Cait Sith and Meghan went off to?"

"Well you said they're going to the Unseelie Court…we could check Blue Chaos. I do believe there's a trod that leads to the Unseelie Court there." Puck suggested, shrugging his shoulders as we walked along the sidewalks. I pondered the idea of going to the club for a moment. It was run by a Winter fey, Shard if I re-called correctly, was her name. I'd been to Blue Chaos before with Puck, and had a slight run-in with her. It was safe to say she wasn't fond of me.

Not that the feelings weren't mutual. Because they were.

Puck and I walked along, lapsing into a silence because in all honesty I was still pretty pissed off at him. I eyed the mortals we casually strolled by with a slight distaste. It wasn't to say that I hated them, just that I wasn't overly fond of them. As we walked along I received a few nods from fey that recognized me.

We soon came to Blue Chaos, a two-story dance club, lit with pink-and-blue neon lights. There were men and women lined up, music pounding the walls from inside the club. Puck and I wove our way past the long line of mortal, slipping past the bouncer who was checking IDs. A human girl raised her eyes, narrowing them at me in suspicion. I was going to assume she was one of the rare mortals who had the Sight. But I paid her no attention and walked into the club instead of giving her another thought. Dry-ice smoke writhed along the floor while the colored lights lit the place with pink, blue, and gold. The music was even louder inside than it was outside. The dancers were slinking around, twisting, and spinning in time with the music. My eyes scanned the area until they landed on a door with the words Staff Only. I instantly headed in that direction, Puck following closely behind.

"Be right behind you Bryny." Puck whispered in my ears. I turned my head only to see him disappear in a flash, the only sign he'd been there a few black feathers. I rolled my eyes before turning to walk closer to the door. The bartender, who was a satyr, stood, eyeing me carefully.

"You don't want to do that." He said as I laid my hand on the doorknob.

My lips curved upwards into a nasty smirk, one that I directed straight at him. "Actually I think I _do_." Seeing the look that the satyr was giving me, I think scowled. "I have business here satyr, business that involves the Seelie Court."

"I don't care whose business it involves. You'll need to speak to Shard before-"

Instead of listening to him I pushed the door open, the stench of an ogre hitting me. Bones littered the floor, dirty stray lying in one corner of the room near the door that I knew would be the trod I was searching for. I gave the ogre that was chained in the room a look of pure disgust before my eyes found what they were really interested in. Shard stood right on the other side of the door, laughing. I peered past her only to see Meghan surrounded by redcaps and an angry ogre trying to capture her.

It seemed as if Puck and I had gotten here right in time.

Puck flew by my head, bursting in the room. The redcaps appeared confused for a moment as the bird finally exploded and changed shape in mid-air. Puck and Meghan exchanged a word, and then he turned to look at Shard. "Hey, Shard. Nice place you've got here. I'll have to remember it, so I can it the special 'Puck touch'"

I withdrew my sword, slipping past Shard who was now answering Puck with an evil grin decorating her face. Puck fought with the redcaps while I crept along the edge of the all towards where Meghan stood. "You have no idea how much trouble you've caused do you?"

Meghan looked at me in surprise, but her eyes darted back to Puck who was dancing his way around the ogre. I had to admit, it was amusing because it seemed as if it had been a long time since I'd seen Puck enjoying himself as he was. Then again it _had_ been sixteen years. Puck was right. I was never going to let that go.

I noticed the change in the air right as I heard a yowl. Meghan lunged past me, grasping for something. I spun around only to see Shard holding Meghan by her throat. "Shard, you kill the half-blood and we're going to have a problem."

Shard directed an icy gaze towards me, her lip curling upwards in an arrogant smirk. She opened her mouth to say something but then Grimalkin landed on her back, sinking his claws and teeth into her neck. Shard screamed, Meghan pushed her away, and she was suddenly holding a golden key in her hands.

The next thing I knew Meghan was telling the ogre that if it helped us she would free him, Shard was hovering above Meghan and then a loud, "_No!_" filled the room. Shard just so happened to be within the ogre's reach. The redcaps stopped chasing Puck, turning their attention to the ogre. I grabbed one of Meghan's hand and hauled her upwards.

"Do whatever you're going to do and let's get the hell out of here." I hissed in her ears before allowing her to move towards the ogre. I watched her carefully for a moment, watching just in case the ogre tried to smash her. Puck slipped past the battle, walking over to Meghan and muttering something to her. Grim appeared beside the two and then they turned towards the trod. I did the same, walking towards the trod.

"No," It seemed, however, that Shard had other ideas. "You will not pass. You will die here, and I will nail you to the wall for everyone to see." A viscous growl filled the air, and the heavy footsteps of the ogre shook the room. "Grumly, kill them. All is forgiven. Rip them apart, slowly. Do it, now."

I braced myself then, prepared to fight the ogre and keep Meghan from being harmed. I gathered Summer glamour around me, ready to blast the ogre back if I need to. "Frrriends." Grumly rumbled as he stood over us. I was tense, mostly because I was confused as to what was going on. "Free Grumly. Grumly's friends. Kill mistress." He growled.

I felt a small rush of triumph, not that I'd done anything. It was just amusing to see Shard's plan backfire. I tapped Puck on the shoulder. "We should probably take this chance and, oh I dunno…leave?" I muttered to him before grinning and ducking under the ogre's legs and straight towards the open door of the trod.

* * *

><p>We walked into a long corridor which was filled with mist and flickering lights. I cast my gaze around, listening as the door shut behind us. I turned around only to find Meghan slumped against the wall, shaking like crazy.<p>

"You all right, princess?" Puck asked green eyes focused on her. Meghan looked up, and then stumbled forward, throwing her arms around him.

I watched their reunion for a moment or so longer, waiting for them to finish their conversation. It was when Meghan decided to say thanks to Puck that I decided it would be best to cut in. "I wouldn't thank him." I said in a slightly emotionless voice. "The only reason Oberon turned Puck back was because I asked for his help to track you down. You've upset Father quite a bit, leaving the safety of the Seelie Court. We're supposed to bring you back."

Meghan stared at me, and then her eyes flickered to Puck. Her blue eyes were filled with desperation as she stammered, "But…you won't, right? Puck, you can't. I have to find Ethan. I have to go to the Unseelie Court and bring him home."

Would Meghan really care so much about her brother? To not only endanger Puck, but herself as well? "You don't understand." Puck said. He sounded almost unsure, which wasn't something I'd ever heard from him. "I'm Oberon's favorite lackey, but I can only push him so far. If I fail him again, I might end up a lot worse than a raven for two centuries. He could banish me from the Nevernever for all time. I'd never be able to go home."

"Please, help us Puck. I've known you forever, don't do this" Puck wasn't even looking at her anymore. Instead he was looking in my direction, his eyes sending a silent message to me. _What am I supposed to do?_ "You do realize you'll have to drag me back kicking and screaming, and I'll never speak to you again."

Puck looked back down at her, opening his mouth to speak. I, however, had something to say. "Would you really risk endangering yourself? Or Puck's freedom?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at the curious girl.

Meghan turned around to face me, a fierce look appearing in her blue eyes. "Yes, he does. I'd risk my life to save my brother."

I crossed my arms, eyes wandering off from there. "Perhaps…we'll help you Meghan." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "It's been a while since there's been any excitement in my life anyways. Well…ever since Puck disappeared." I said, shooting him another glare.

Puck groaned, shaking his head at me. "You're _never_ going to let that go are you? And how are you going to keep Oberon from banishing me Bryn?"

"You're right. I'm _not_ going to let it go. I'm Oberon's daughter, besides it wasn't your idea to help Meghan. It was mine and as princess of the Summer Court, I'm ordering you to accompany us."

"Fine." Puck said, sighing as he scrubbed a hand over his eyes. "Both of you…so stubborn."

"Then let us go," Grimalkin said, watching as Puck pulled Meghan to her feet. "The longer we tarry, the farther word will spread about our intentions. Tir Na Nog is not far now."

We followed after Grim, following the hallway for several minutes. As we ventured farther the air turned cold and sharp, frost coating the walls of the corridors. "We are getting close." Grim said, his voice sounding detached in the thick mist.

Once we came to the door Puck decided to step forward. "Ladies and felines," He stated as he reached out to grasp the doorknob, "welcome to Tir Na Nog. Land of the endless winter and shitloads of snow."

I rolled my eyes as Puck opened the door. A billow of freezing snow blew through the door. Meghan stepped forward into the wintery land and I followed after her. We stood in a frozen garden and I scanned the area. "You know…" I said as I looked around. "I've _also_ had to attend Elysium at the Unseelie Court by myself. Ash isn't much of a conversationalist. I hate Rowan's guts…And whose fault is this?"

Puck rolled his eyes before eyeing the landscape in distaste. I knew he much preferred the thick greenery we were both used to. Yet the white land didn't seem to bother me as much as it did him. "Yes I get your point Bryny. You just _have _to keep reminding me don't you?" "Yes. Yes I do." I stated.

"H-how far are we from Queen Mab's court?" Meghan interrupted, her teeth chattering like crazy. I glanced over at her before untying the dark cloak I wore from around my shoulders and tossing it over to her. She caught it, jumping with surprise. "T-thanks." She muttered even though it was an accident. She'd have to learn it was never a good idea to thank a fey.

"Winter Court's about two days walk from here." I answered her.

"We should find shelter soon. I am uncomfortable in this weather, and the girl will freeze to death despite the cloak provided by the princess." Grimalkin said as he leapt onto a tree stump, carefully shaking snow off of his paws.

A dark chuckle filled the air, making Meghan to jump in surprise again. "I wouldn't worry about that now." I watched as Prince Ash stepped from behind a tree, his sword held loosely in his hand. Grimalkin disappeared with a hiss and Puck instantly shoved Meghan behind him.

"I've been waiting for you," Ash murmured, breaking the silence that had fallen ever since his appearance.

A grin decorated my face, "Well. What a lovely reunion this is going to be."

* * *

><p><em>AN~_

_Yes I'm late on updating…shame on meh. But on the bright side…It's Christmas break! Woot! And I'm addicted to hot cocoa! (I know…totally random…)_

_**icyfirelove3: **__Aw thanks! =) Like seriously it flatters me that you think so. =)) And haha yes…I tend to rush and sometimes forget to read over it…_

_**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan:**__ Thanks for reviewing again! Muchly appreciated! =)_

_**Queen of Air and Darkness: **__Hehe it shall be interesting…and haha you never know…Oops…I did mean seek…grrr…Haha. Thanks for the review. =)_


	7. Things Never Change

**Chapter 7**

"Ash." Meghan's whisper easily reached my ears as the three of us watched the winter prince glide our way. Gorgeous, as always, dressed in all black.

"Ash." Puck repeated in a light tone, one that contradicted the expression that had fallen over his face, a feral expression. "What a surprise to see you here. How did you find us?"

"It wasn't difficult. The princess mentioned she was looking for someone in Mab's court. There are only so many ways into Tir Na Nog from the mortal world, and Shard doesn't exactly make it a secret that she guards the trod. I figured it was only a matter of time before you came here."

"And of course you just _happened_ to guess that this would be the one Grim lead her through. Well…us I suppose." I added in an equally bored tone that Ash had managed. His cool eyes regarded me carefully. It had been a while since I'd actually _spoken_ to Ash, but I tried not to think about it.

"Clever." Puck smirked. "But then, you were always the strategist, weren't you? What do you want, Ash?"

"Well you already know half the answer to _that_ question." I grumbled under my breath. If either boy's heard me they paid me no attention. I knew what was coming though; it would be the same as any other time they met since the incident. It was end up a fight and I'd eventually step in because I'd be bored with their quarrel, or just because I'd get pissed off at the two of them.

"Your head on a pike. But it doesn't matter what I want. I've come for the half-blood." Ash raised his hand, the one that held his sword, and pointed it straight at Meghan.

"Meghan for some reason everybody is interested in you. Well either that or they want to kill you." I said as my eyes traveled to the shivering girl who was looking shocked at the fact that Ash had come for her. I wanted to reassure her though, that Puck and I weren't going to let the Winter prince take her. But I couldn't, not in front of him at least.

"Over my head body." I glanced at Puck, watching as his muscles tightened. He was prepared to attack at any moment, to throw himself into battle.

"That was part of the plan. I will avenge her today, and put her memory to rest." My heart fell at the mention of _her_. He always claimed he was going to avenge her when he and Puck fought, but he never did. I watched as the anguish flashed across his face for just a moment. "Prepare yourself." Ash muttered as he reopened his eyes, glaring at Puck with malice glittering in his silvery eyes.

A sigh passed my lips; fog appearing in front of my mouth as I breathed out. "Meghan, ya might wanna take a few steps back." I put a hand out to grab her arm and gently tug her away from the upcoming fight, but instead she clutched onto the sleeve of Puck's shirt.

"Puck, _no_. Don't fight him. Someone could die."

"I have to do this, princess," Puck explained as he brought his face close to hers. "Ash won't let us go without a fight, and this has been coming for a long time now." _Boy have I heard that a million times_. I thought to myself as I crossed my arms, training my eyes on Ash who was watching them with an inclined head. Our eyes met from across the short distance and I managed to shrug my shoulders at him. He knew I didn't think anybody would die. Not today at least.

"So," I heard Puck mutter as I stared at Ash, "before I march off to battle, how 'bout a kiss for luck?" I tilted my head in surprise at Puck's request. I cast a quick look over my shoulder only to see Meghan staring up at him in surprise for a moment. I could feel the uncertainty rolling off of her in waves.

"Don't die." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

If I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn it was disappointment I saw flash across Puck's face. "Me? Die? Didn't they tell you, princess? I'm Robin Goodfellow." I took that as my cue to step forward and pull Meghan back as he charged Ash who had been waiting for Puck the entire time.

I sighed, the worry for her friend ever evident on Meghan's face. "You don't have to worry about him you know."

Meghan cast me an uncertain look. "But what if they-"

"Kill each other?" I laughed then, a laugh devoid of all humor. I shook my head, smiling grimly as I looked over at Meghan. "Do you have any idea how many times I've seen them duel ever since-" I stopped myself, deciding to keep to myself what had happened that day. "The point is they'll either be interrupted by me or something else."

"Ever since what?" So Meghan had noticed when I'd stopped myself. I bit my bottom lip as I watched Ash battle the three Puck's.

"Let's just say…they used to be friends. Puck and Ash. We all used to be friends, until something happened. Something that killed their friendship." I sighed, thinking back to the old days, _before_ she'd been killed. Before Ash had even met her. I'd often tag along with Puck and Ash, enjoying every bit of their antics or attempting to keep them from getting into _too_ much trouble. Then again I'd often find myself causing some trouble myself.

Meghan opened her mouth to form a reply, but something in their duel must have caught her attention because the next thing I knew I was hearing her scream. Right in my ear.

My eyes darted to where she was staring, Ash had drove the point of his sword through 'Puck's' back, pinning him to the ground. I smirked as the body vanished, replaced by a leaf. Puck's laughter rang out through the frozen land. I stared at the crimson color that stained Ash's pale fingers. "Almost too slow that time, prince." Puck was mocking Ash as he swirled his dagger between two fingers. "Really, that's the oldest trick in the book. I know, 'cause I _wrote_ the book. I've got a million more, if you want to keep playing."

"I'm getting tired of sparring with copies." Ash stood up straight, staring at Puck as he dropped his hand. My eyes went to the snow, watching as Ash's scarlet blood stained the pure white color. "I guess honor isn't as prevalent in the Seelie Court as I thought. Are you the real Puck, or is he too cowardly to face me himself?"

I glared at Ash's back, feeling slightly offended at his Seelie Court comment even though I knew it wasn't directed at me. Puck gave Ash a look of disdain before shimmering into nothingness. It was then that the _real_ Puck stepped out from behind a tree, a nasty grin decorating his handsome face. "All right, the, prince, if that's what you want, I'll kill you the old-fashioned way." And then they were right to fighting. Typical boys.

Meghan and I watched the fight for a moment or two longer, dagger and sword flashing along with a few snarled threats. Both faeries had mad gleams in their eyes, something I'd gotten used to seeing.

I lifted my head at a sudden curious noise that had caught my attention over the sound of the clashing sound of their blades. "What, is _that_?" It was a faint scuttling sound, something that vaguely reminded me of tiny insects crawling over the snow covered floor of the woods.

"Run!" Grimalkin hissed, appearing in the snow. He rushed towards Meghan, instantly fleeing up a tree. "Something is coming! Hide, quickly!"

"Guys _stop!_" My voice came out a little too late as the rustling grew louder, I cringed away from the sudden feeling of unease that had filled the air and began to back away as small, black-skinned creatures pored over the ground like a living carpet. They had razor sharp grins and I found myself jumping backwards again. They swarmed Meghan, crawling up her legs, digging their claws into her skin. She screamed, thrashing wildly as she tried to free herself from the hideous creatures which reeked of metal.

"Puck!" Meghan screamed as the creatures began to carry her off. "Grimalkin! Bryn help!"

"Well shit." The words left my mouth as she soon disappeared from sight. I cast an angry glance in Ash and Puck's directions. "Don't just _stand_ there. I don't care what the hell those _things_ were we've got to get Meghan!"

Ash pursed his lips, sheathing his sword. He looked at Puck, a grim expression falling over his face. "Bryn's right."

"Obviously." Puck muttered, putting his daggers away as well as he rolled his eyes dramatically. I sighed then, shaking my head at the two before turning to tread off in the direction the little creatures had carried Meghan, hoping that she wouldn't get herself killed before we found her.

* * *

><p>"You're both idiots." I declared as the three of us trailed after the little path of destruction the little insect like creatures had left. I pushed aside a branch, letting it snap backwards at the prince and Puck as soon as I passed by. I wasn't sure if the branch actually <em>hit<em> them, but I was hoping it'd at least get one of them.

"What's got your panties in a bunch Princess?" Puck was joking, of course, but I still swung my arm out to smack him in the chest.

"Shut up." I muttered. "I was already mad at you before, don't make it worse."

"What did Goodfellow do _this_ time?" Ash asked and I could almost picture the smirk that decorated his lips despite the fact that I couldn't see him at the moment.

"He left for _sixteen years_ without _telling _me which left me alone. Bored. For _sixteen years_, might I mention."

"You have. Twice." Puck muttered.

I cut my eyes at him, but didn't say anything else as we pushed our way through Tir Na Nog. Being back with Puck and Ash brought back memories, memories that I didn't want to think of at the moment because if I did it would make me wish I could go back and change the events of the day that ruined their friendship. I shuddered once, not accustomed to the cold of Tir Na Nog.

"And guess what _Robin_? I'm going to _keep_ pointing it out until I receive an apology." I snapped, cutting my eyes at him.

"I'm _sorry_ Bryny."

"I didn't say I was going to forgive you."

Puck groaned and I saw him rake a hand through his wild, auburn hair. "How many times am I going to have to apologize for going to the mortal world, _under orders_ given to me by your _father_."

"While you _do_ have a point," I began to say, pointing a finger at him, "You _still_ could have told me."

"Will you two give it a rest, at least until we find the half-blood?" Ash said in a cool, emotionless tone and then added, "Some things never change."

I blew out an heave breath and said, "Fine. You're _forgiven._"

Puck flashed me a grin, knowing he'd won, but I just stuck my tongue out at him. "I think we're here." Ash pointed out, gesturing towards a cave where we were standing in front of.

"Hmm…seems like you're right ice-boy." Puck mused, a smirk painting his lips.

"Welp here we go."

* * *

><p><em>AN~_

_Okay so I realize I'm behind on updating, but don't hate me? Anywho here's the new chapter…tell me what you think._


	8. A Truce

At first we had the element of surprise.

Not too far off in the tunnel stood a giant black horse, made completely of iron. My eyes widened, not quite believing what I was seeing. It was when I heard the horse speak that I was sure I was either crazy or had gone into shock. I nudged Puck in the side and then repeated the action towards Ash who was on my other side. "Do you see what I see? Or am I crazy?"

"Well I do see what you see…but I think you're crazy too."

I shot Puck a glare and was about to open my mouth to shoot back an insult, but Ash stopped me by speaking first. "We'll have to worry about this later. Right now we must focus on saving her."

"Not that it's completely obvious or anything." I muttered under my breath before shifting onto my other foot, eyes completely focused on Meghan. I glanced around the cave, searching for something to use as a distraction but it was all ice, all snow. I placed my hand on the cold ground, pushing past the snow covering it, then splayed my fingers across the floor.

I ignore the icy chill that travels up my arm from the cold and concentrate on the nature surrounding us. It might be covered in ice and snow, but it's still living. I closed my eyes, seeking what I was looking for.

Of course I should have expected Ash and Puck find some way to beat me to doing something because the next thing I know I hear a high-pitched whistle and Pucks shout, "Hey, ugly!" I instantly felt an annoyance at Puck as he continued on speaking. "Nice place you got here! Here's a thought though. Next time, try a hideous a little more resistant to fire than an ice cave!"

I was pissed off now, mostly because I couldn't get a good grip on what I was groping for with my magic. Whether it was the frozen winter land, or just my emotions, well who the hell knows. Either way somebody was going to get hurt.

My eyes snapped open, instantly focusing on the iron horse in the cave. My fingers dug into the cold, frozen ground and I pushed with my mind, forcing a large root to burst out of the ground just a few feet away from the iron horse. Puck kept the iron horse busy and I sent my root slithering towards the iron horse. The root wrapped around the iron horses legs and jerked as hard as I could.

The iron horse stumbled, but nothing more. I cursed out loud, jumping from my hiding spot and looking around for Meghan and Ash. I caught sight of them, Ash battling the iron horse and Puck rushing forward to try to convince Meghan to leave.

I rushed forward over to Meghan, watching as Ash clamped a hand over her mouth and said something to her. He wasn't going to run off with Meghan, he _knew_ better than that. At least I was hoping he did.

"I have to find my brother-"

"Hesitate now, and Goodfellow will die…Besides I'm not giving you a choice."

Meghan's eyes sought out mine and our gazes locked for a moment as I drew closer. "Go with him." I said to her, jerking a hand towards the way we'd come through in the first place.

She hesitated, but Ash grabbed her hand and started to pull Meghan along the wall of the cavern. I heard Puck mocking the Ironhorse somewhere off behind me and whenever I glanced back I wished I hadn't.

It had caught Ash and Meghan trying to sneak off. And now he was mad.

The horse let out a loud bellow and started to barrel after Meghan and Ash. Ash attempted to fling a shower of ice shards at the monster, but it didn't really help.

I wasn't sure if I could pull a tree out of the ground, it'd been hard enough the first time, but I sure could try. So I threw my hand out, clenching my fingers tight against the palm of my hand and much to my relief a large root shot up from the ground, crashing right into the side of the iron beast, not enough to knock him off of his hooves, but definitely enough to cause him to stagger. Unfortunately while this was happening Ash somehow managed to get hurt.

Why was someone always getting hurt with Puck and Ash were around each other?

But luckily Puck saved Ash from being trampled on.

"I suggest we go," Puck said a little _too_ cheerfully. "Prince, either keep up or get left behind. We're leaving."

So we ran. We navigated back through the caverns, Meghan slipping on ice and slush while trying her best to ignore the entire ruckus the beast thing was creating.

I ducked down past a falling icicle because I wasn't in the mood to be injured by ice. As we reached the mouth of the cave Grim showed up at one point, complaining to Puck about being an idiot because he'd started a fight with the 'horse thing' in his words. I sped up, bursting out of the cave entrance and making sure Meghan got out safely too.

"Collapse the cave idiot! Do it!" Grimalkin shouted as he bounded along out of the cave.

When Ash collapsed the cave he collapsed into the snow, and Meghan tried to rush forward only to be stopped by Puck. "Who, what are doing princess? Princeling here is the enemy. We don't _help_ the enemy."

"He's hurt."

"Which is why we should leave now."

"He just _saved_-"

"Are you two really going to argue about this?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips and looking in-between the two of them.

Meghan nodded her head, a stubborn look entering her eyes. "I refuse to leave him to die."

"He's a Winter prince he's-" Puck started to say.

"You two shut up." I snapped, rolling my eyes as I turned my back on them and pinned my gaze on Ash who was now standing on his feet, one arm wrapped around his ribs. "Are you alright?" I demanded, taking a step towards the Winter prince.

"Fine." Ash answered, and then looked at Puck. "We can continue now."

Puck threw him a wicked grin, muttering something about "Being thrilled." because he was Puck and didn't really care if Ash was injured or not as long as he got a fight out of it. Then again I had to remember we were fey. We didn't necessarily fight _fair_.

"You're _not _fighting while you're injured! Puck, you should be ashamed for even _agreeing _to fight while he's hurt, so sit down and shut up!" Meghan's sharp voice cut through the icy air, both of the boys and even me slightly shocked at her outburst. I was even more surprised at the fact that they both lowered there weapons and listened to her.

Puck shrugged his shoulders and plopped down onto a log, crossing his arms and legs. I strolled over to him and flopped down on right next to him, elbowing him in the side.

"Get the pout look off your face." I smirked. "You're just mad because you got told what to do by a girl."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I will have you know I did _not _get told what to do."

"Yes you did." "Technically she's a princess so I have to listen to her." "Bullshit. You never listen to me, or Oberon and Titania for that matter."

"Your point?"

"You know what my point is Robin."

"Whatever you say Bryny."

At that I curled my hand into a fist and punched Puck right in the arm, grinning when he yelped. "I told you not to call me that." I placed my hands on the log, watching Meghan talk to Ash and at the same time wondering what they were talking about. "I keep wondering how this is going to turn out." I added.

"You're not the only one." Puck leaned forward and unfolded his legs out from underneath himself before resting his elbows on his knees.

"Puck! Come help."

"Oh, we're playing nice now?" Puck didn't move, otherwise I would have mocked him again for being told what to do and listening for once in his life.

"Puck!" Meghan sounded exasperated, and Puck probably wouldn't have listened if Ash wouldn't have decided to say something.

"Truce Goodfellow. The Chillsorrow manor is a few miles east of here, the lady of the house is away at court, so we'll be safe there. We might as well postpone our duel until we arrive and get the princess out of the cold. Unless you'd like to kill me now."

"No, no. We can kill each other later." Puck then hopped up off of the log, turning and holding his hands out to me, "Up you go Bryn." I placed my hands in his and he hauled me upwards. When I was standing I walked to stand near Ash, watching as Puck threw his arm around his shoulders. "Off we go! Are you coming Grimalkin?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I bet you wouldn't." I grumbled under my breath as we started to trudge through the snow towards Chillsorrow manor. I was ready to get there already; at least that's what I thought at the moment. I never would have known I'd be thinking the exact opposite when we actually got there.

Then again I never would have guessed just _who_ would be there waiting either.

* * *

><p><em>AN~ Call me a jerk. I'll agree. And then apologize a gazillion times. I'm really sorry for not updating though. And who is it that'll be waiting at Chillsorrow manor? O.o But I had hit writers block…then I was trying to figure out how I was going to change this up…and I realized how…and now I swear I'm gonna try and update sooner. I've recently been grounded from electronics during the school week, but I'm working on bringing my Chemistry and Algebra II grades up so I can get them back. Anyway this chapter was sort of rushed, at least half of it was. Plus it's 1:45 am so I'm sorry if it sucks. _


	9. Excuses, Excuses

He shouldn't have been there. According to Ash he should have been at court.

Not at Chillsorrow manor.

But as we stepped foot into the manor, Meghan instantly slipping on the icy floors, I learned that even Ash could be wrong sometimes.

"Ash."

_That voice_. I thought, my feet coming to an instant stop and to my surprise almost slipping. Puck's hands shot out to steady me, and when I glanced up at him I saw his emerald eyes narrowed at the source of the voice, the voice I hadn't heard since Elysium.

"Well I never would have expected to see you here ice boy." Puck retorted, a half sneer curling his lips. I gently elbowed him in the side, my signal for him to at least _try_ and by nice to him.

"Goodfellow, a pleasure to see you again."

"So you me trying to kill you?" Puck feigned shock, a hand shooting upwards to clutch at his chest. "Why, if I knew you enjoyed it I'd try more often."

"Puck, be nice." Meghan chided.

"For once I'll agree with Meghan." I admitted, avoiding the look he was giving me before glancing over at Ash who was staring at his eldest brother. "Ash is hurt." I looked at him and jerked my head. "Go!" I snapped. "Get your injury wrapped up." I gestured wildly towards Ash, towards the injury he'd taken to his chest when he'd been struck by the iron beast.

Ash hesitated, obviously not happy with the fact I'd just told him what to do. But corralling him and Puck had been something Ariella and I had been good with back in the day. He nodded his head and started towards the staircase, muttering something to Sage before disappearing upstairs, quickly followed by his brother.

"So…" Meghan started to say as her eyes flickered between Puck and I. Puck was staring up the staircase, his jaw clenched and hands now curled into tight fists. His vibrant green eyes were narrowed and swimming with wild emotion. It was a sight I'd seen before.

"Come on Meghan." I said shortly. "You've gotta be cold."

She nodded, her eyes still analyzing Puck as I started towards the staircase, not even bothering to make sure she didn't fall and land on her butt. My hand slid up the railing, not even bothering to take notice of how cold it was before I reached the top of the staircase. My head turned to the right and then to the left, then I turned down the left hallway because I knew for a fact that was where I could find an empty room for Meghan to stay in.

It was stupid of us to come here. So stupid.

I'd been here once before, not _my_ idea obviously, but the lady of the house (whoever she was I'd never actually met her) was out at court and we had needed somewhere to go.

By we I mean me and Sage.

_But,_I started to think to myself as a wry smile curled my lips upward, _You're not going to think about that._

"Bryn I have-"

"Not now Meghan." I interrupted her quickly, not knowing what she was going to ask, but I most certainly had a feeling as to what it would be. Why had Puck acted like that towards the eldest Winter prince? It was question I was sure she was dying to know.

"Sorry." She grumbled under her breath as I came to a stop in front of a door and pushed it open. Meghan walked in before I did, eyeing the room and shivering at the same time. She spotted blankets lying on the bed so the first thing she did was snatch a quilt up and wrap it around her shoulders.

I walked towards the fireplace and replaced the cold burning blue fire with a brilliant red flame that gave off warmth that I knew Meghan would probably appreciate. "I figure that'll do you some good."

Meghan was studying me, silent as curious as ever. I raised my eyebrows then looked towards the open door of the room where Puck was now standing. I let out a deep breath, then walked away to leave Meghan alone and let her do whatever she pleased to do.

"I could just kill him you know." Puck said, following me down the hallway.

"And cause unnecessary war between the courts? I think not."

"Ash I believe you owe an explanation as to why you're here with Goodfellow, the two Summer Princesses." I stopped in my tracks, placing a hand on Puck's mouth to keep him from talking, might as well eavesdrop. I was sort of curious as to what Ash's answer would be.

Ash murmured something back that I didn't quite catch, and they lowered their voices which defeated the eavesdropping thing. I hadn't even gotten to hear _anything_ besides Sage asking what Ash was doing here with us. I huffed before slipping back down the hallway to where I knew I could find an empty room.

Once there Puck slipped into the room and I shut the door firmly behind us before going to collapse on the bed with yet another huff.

"What's the matter Bryny?" After shooting Puck a deadly glare for the fact that he'd just called me Bryny again, I answered him, "This is a mess Puck."

"It'll be a _fun_ mess though."

"That's what you always say before everything goes bad." I rolled over onto my back and buried my face into the quilt that lay over the bed. Something heavy landed on the bed beside me and the familiar smell of spring and summer washed over me.

"That's not true, remember that one time when-" "You pissed off that dragon?"

"That was an accident."

"Puck isn't that always your excuse?" I raised my head to look at Puck, an amused smile playing on my lips as my best friend rolled his eyes at me. I lightly hit him in the arm before rolling back over onto my back so I could stare at the ceiling.

"Bryn you do realize you can't stay in here the whole time."

"Watch me."

"You're the Summer Princess Bryn, _heir_ to the throne. Are you really going to let some Winter princeling keep you locked in this room?

I thought about what he said, rolling his words around in my mind as my eyes solely focused on the bland ceiling of the bedroom. He was right of course. I was a princess. Why would I let someone like Sage make me want to stay locked up in a room?

"You're right I guess." I sat up, raking a hand through my long hair, knowing that it was probably a mess after everything, but at the same time not caring. "Now get out of my room and go keep Meghan company. I'm tired." I shooed Puck away, chuckling whenever he bounded out of the room and shut the door behind him. After he was gone I yawned, pulled my leather boots off, and tossed them to the floor before snuggling underneath the blankets and falling right to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN~ Hehe look at me, updating sooner than what I planned! But it's my last week of school, so I plan on doing that more often. ;) I almost accidentally uploaded chapter 10 because I have that written already, and didn't remember if I'd posted chapter 9...So Sage? He's at Chillsorrow manor? Why is he here? Haha ;)_

_So anywho, if there's anything any of you would like to see happen in this story…well let me know because I'm open to all and any ideas. But for now I must say toodles because I want to get some studying in for my Chem test before I go to bed. =)_


	10. The Strange Faery

I was dreaming.

That was the first thing that entered my mind as I took in where I was standing. In the middle of an Arcadian meadow, a beautiful one at that, and one I'd never been to before. A trickling spring rested off nearby, the beautiful sound reached my ears easily. But something was off. I'd never been here before, not to this particular meadow so it couldn't be a dream like I'd first assumed.

"Bryn, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I spun around, eyes darting every way until they landed on a woman standing near the small spring, her silver hair acting as a curtain to hide her face from my view. My brows furrowed in confusion, wondering how she knew me.

_You're the Summer princess. Of course she knows you_. I reminded myself.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aine."

"Well tell me _Aine_. Am I dreaming?" I stepped closer to her, but I was careful to keep my distance just in case I wasn't dreaming.

"In a sense, yes. This is real in a sense though." She turned her head to look up at me, a sad smile decorating her lips. "I have something I need to tell you Bryn. I'm not sure how much time I have though."

"I don't even know who you are." I commented as I scanned her face which was purely fey. Her eyes were the color of silver, just like her hair.

"Who I am is not important." She absently said as she dipped her feet into the spring. "You are not who you think you are Bryn."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that Titania is _not_ your mother."

I stared at Aine in something along the lines of shock. She had the nerve to tell me that Titania wasn't my mother? Then again it made sense in a way. Titania had never directly said I was _her_ daughter, just called me daughter as if it were a pet name. "You're not of Summer." The words fell from my mouth with a startling realization as I realized that I was right indeed. A different sort of glamour surrounded the beautiful fey woman, a darker, much more shadow-like glamour which was the complete opposite of the summer glamour I was used to.

"You are correct."

"Then what are you?"

Another smile curved Aine's lips as she turned around to full face me. "I am a part of the Shadow Court Bryn." The smile fell from her lips and her eyebrows drew together. "I'm losing connection with you…I must go." She turned on her heels and the illusion of the summer meadow fell away, leaving nothing but a black void and me all by myself.

* * *

><p>I jolted straight up, my eyes scanning every single corner of the room and my hands curling tight into the blankets covering me. I was back in Chillsorrow manor, much to my relief. Not in the meadow with the strange faery Aine. I still wasn't sure who she was, my curiosity was running high though, as was my suspicion. I mean, why tell me that Titania isn't my mother. It just sounded ridiculous though, now that I was awake.<p>

"Are you alright?"

I jumped in surprise and then I saw Sage sitting at the edge of the bed, watching me with carefully guarded ice green eyes. His long hair wasn't tied back like it had been at Elysium; instead it flowed down his back. A few shorter wisps of hair fell into his face, the few edgy strands framing his pale face.

"Yeah." I breathed out. "Someone…A fey woman…visited me…while I was asleep." I admitted rather reluctantly as I pushed the covers back some, taking quick notice that my black pants were rather torn up and wondering if there were any clothes I could change into here.

"She was a dream walker then." Sage's eyes met mine. "I've heard that the Shadow fey used to-"

"Wait." I stopped him before he could go on, my mind racing. "You said Shadow fey. Summer and Winter are the only courts though." _Please. Tell me I'm right. _

Sage blinked at me and tilted his head to the side with a hint of curiosity sparking in his eyes. "You mean…you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The Shadow fey are an ancient race of fey that have been rumored to be extinct for years due to the war between Summer and Shadow." Sage looked surprised, like he couldn't believe I didn't already know this. "Although it's said they're in hiding, not really extinct."

I sat back, folding my hands in my lap as I stared down at them. I'd never even heard of the Shadow court until now, it had never been brought up to me while growing up in the Summer court; my tutors had never muttered a single word about them to me. Neither had Oberon.

My hands were suddenly pulled from my lap by Sage and he weaved his long, pale fingers through mine. I stared at our hands, stared at the sharp contrast of our skin tones. His pale complexion against my much tanner complexion. Summer and Winter didn't mix. Sage and I didn't mix.

But I held on. I tightened my fingers around his and let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "She told me Titania's not my mother, which makes sense."

"That wouldn't be a surprise." Sage admitted. "Oberon has had many children, some by other fey, and some by human women. My brothers and I do not even share the same sire."

I bit my lip and rolled his words around in my head, knowing he was right but at the same time knowing something was _off_ about the whole situation.

"I don't like it though." I admitted hesitantly, chewing on my bottom lip. I shook my head, because I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Your sister does not know what she's doing does she?"

"What'd she do?" I demanded, suddenly all business as my eyes snapped upwards to land on Sage's face. "She didn't do anything stupid did she?"

"She made a deal with Ash."

That was _all_ I needed to know. I didn't need to know anything else, only that she'd done something possibly endangering to her life and impeccably stupid.

"_Why_ would she do something so _stupid_?" I snarled under my breath, jerking my hand away from Sage's and jumping up from the bed. Aula, his wolf, lay at the foot of the bed, her big yellow eyes regarding me curiously. She knew me, perhaps she even trusted me at times.

I huffed as I strode to the wardrobe in the room, careful not to let my feet slip on the icy floors although I wasn't particularly worried about that. I pulled the wardrobe open, hoping there were clothes to fit me in there. Luck seemed to be on my side. There were a pair of black pants, and a deep blue shirt that I moved into the washroom connected to the bedroom and changed into them.

Fully dressed, I then slipped into my worn leather boots and grabbed my sword and dagger. After I had them secured into place I turned a half-angry gaze on Sage who was standing now, tall and proud. Really it was just another reminder how different, yet how alike the two of us were. He somehow managed to stay calm most of the time. I, however, could snap in an instant.

Another _reminder_ that he was Winter and I Summer. I knew that emotions were a weakness in the Unseelie Court, so unlike the Seelie Court.

"I'm going out." I snarled, turning on my heels and throwing the door to the bedroom open. I started to stalk down the hall, and then headed on down the stairs. As I was going down Puck started to walk by the staircase, but paused when he saw me.

"Where are you going Bryny?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, momentarily stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "Out."

"Is that really safe? I mean…Won't it look a little odd if someone from the Winter Court finds the Summer princess wandering about in Tir Na Nog?" Puck questioned, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I met his eyes, knowing he was completely serious. It would look weird; there was no telling who or _what_ would come after me if they caught me wandering around in Unseelie territory. "Fine then." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest a little angrily before stepping off of the bottom step to where I was at my normal height, just a few inches shorter than Puck.

"Go in the dining hall Bryny, I'm going to find something to snack on." Puck ruffled my hair, smirking whenever I swatted his hands away in agitation. I gave him sulky look before heading on in the direction of the dining hall where Ash and Meghan were, chatting away. Or perhaps conversing awkwardly. I wasn't quite sure.

Meghan's blue eyes flickered my way, wavering slightly as I narrowed my own eyes at her. Emotion flickered in her eyes. Confusion. More than likely wondering why I was practically glaring at her.

I heaved a sigh, and Puck chose that moment to prance into the room with a bowl of Summer-pods. As he passed by me I plucked one from the bowl, sticking my tongue out at him when he quirked an eyebrow at me as if to say did-you-really-just-take-_my_-food.

"Mornin' princess." Puck bit into a summer-pod, grinning despite the fact that his mouth was full of food.

"Are you raiding the cellars Goodfellow?" Ash questioned, blinking his eyes.

"It is Robin Goodfellow you're talking to brother." Sage had slipped into the room at some point, as silent as ever which didn't necessarily come as a surprise. He had a way of sneaking up on everyone.

"Now your iceling…why would _I_ of all people _steal_? Especially from the house of my ancient enemy? I mean…I would _never_." Puck slammed a hand over his chest, pretending his best to be shocked. He plucked a rip summer-pod from the bowl, and then tossed it to Meghan who barely managed to catch it in her hands. She examined it, curiously.

"You might now want to do that." Grim said as he leaped onto the table, eyeing the summer-pod. "Your human side might not handle it so well…"

"Go on Meghan." The words slipped from my mouth as I gestured a hand towards her. "Try it. One."

"Yeah, what Bryny said. You've been in Faery long enough…so it shouldn't affect you…or turn you into anything at least…"

Meghan, who looked dubious as she bit into the fruit. A look passed over her face as she slipped the quilt from around her shoulders, then gulped down the rest of the fruit. My eyebrows shot up, but I happily popped yet another summer-pod in my mouth before tuning into Puck and Ash's conversation.

I had, apparently, tuned in to the wrong part of the conversation because they were talking about dueling. Surprise, surprise.

At some point during their conversation Grim pointed out that they should be paying to Meghan…who had downed the entire bowl of summer-pods. I was quick to point out that they were _both_ idiots, even as Ash scooped Ash into his arms and carried Meghan up to her room, announcing that we'd have to wait another day before leaving.

Whenever Ash disappeared upstairs I turned a thoughtful gaze on Puck. "Shame on you. You should have never let her try a summer-pod." I tsked, shaking my head in disappointment.

"Hey!" Puck objected, pointing an accusing finger at me. "You're the one that okayed it. Last I checked, you're the Summer Princess which means you get to boss me around."

"_Whatever._" I scoffed. "You don't listen to me anyway." I rolled my eyes at Puck, and then happily punched him in the arm.

"You do have a point…"

"Don't I always."

"Somebody's being a little conceited."

"Just truthful."

"Conceited."

"Shut up Puck."

"Why? You're not the boss of me, remember?"

"Are you two really arguing about this?" Sage questioned. He'd sat down in a chair at some point, and now he was watching Puck and I with amused green eyes.

Pucks stiffened. He turned his slitted emerald eyes on Sage. "Yeah we are ice-boy. Got a problem with it?"

"If I do?"

"Puck. Go. Bed. Now." I clamped a hand down on Puck's shoulders, taking note of how stiff her really was. Sage and Puck, they didn't get along. They never really had, or maybe they had once before, or at least gotten along as well as two enemies could get along. Now Puck couldn't stand Sage, sometimes I couldn't entirely blame him.

* * *

><p><em>AN~ I'm lame! I'd forgotten I hadn't posted chapter 10 and I was about to post chapter 11! I swear I'm losing my mind! But who is this mysterious faery Aine? Or the Shadow fey? Say what? Odd… Why does Puck not like Sage? O.O And why in Oberon's name does Bryn not know about the Shadow fey? Questions that will be answered in good time. _

_So anywho, if there's anything any of you would like to see happen in this story…well let me know because I'm open to all and any ideas. But for now I must say toodles until next update. :D_


	11. Cold

At some point or another I retired to bed as well. Whenever I settled into the bed it didn't take me long to fall asleep and soon I found myself in the same dream-like state I'd been in last night. This time, however, I found myself in a dreary, dark place. Dead tree's hung over, their branches reaching for the ground as if they no longer lived. Even in the state I was in now I could _feel_ that they no longer lived.

"Where am?" I asked as soon as I saw the silver haired faery standing on an overhang of a murky pond. I stepped towards the faery, stopping when I stood just a few feet away from her.

Aine's head twisted to where she could throw a quick glance over her shoulder, eyes thoughtful and very close to almost becoming wistful. "Welcome to Avonia, Bryn, Land of Shadows."

My brows scrunched together as I walked closer to her, casting a curious gaze out over the land that lay in front of us. Everything was dark, shadows lurking in every corner. It looked so _deserted_, almost completely devoid of life. Not a single fey was in sight.

"It's…dead."

Aine nodded her head, a sense of somberness clouding her eyes. "Yes. You are quite correct Bryn. Avonia is _indeed_ dead. It is not much longer…until it dies completely."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You will discover why in due time Princess."

"What do you want with me?" I asked, my head tilting in curiosity as I turned my gaze on her, surveying her familiar features.

"There is a lot you must learn Bryn, just as there is so much that has been kept from you." Aine bit her bottom lip and heaved a sigh.

"What's been kept from me?" My voice came out sternly, so much more than I meant to, but I couldn't help it. She was being evasive of most of my questions which irritated me.

"Sit with me Bryn." With a flourish if her hand the scene before us melts away, replaced with one I'm familiar with. It's the courtyard of the Summer Court.

Aine sat down on a stone bench which was practically covered in ivy. I followed suit and lowered myself to sit beside her, eyeing her warily the whole time. "Alright. Now tell me."

"You're so much like your father." She commented as small smile curled her lips upwards.

"You mean Oberon? Or are you going to tell me that he's not my father?" I retorted as I referred to the last time when she'd told me Titania wasn't my mother. To my surprise she smiled, then shook her head.

"Oberon is your father."

"Then who are you?"

Aine hesitated, a frown turning her smile downwards. "Bryn…I am your mother."

* * *

><p>I suddenly jolted awake, my eyes frantically searching the room and not believing what <em>Aine <em>had just told me. The room's quiet. Sage wasn't in here either which I was thankful for. Despite everything, I don't think I could have handled him being in here with me.

Throwing the covers back away from me, I stumbled from the bed and towards the door. I shivered as I stepped out into the hallway, not completely sure why I'd suddenly gotten cold.

But I was. I was so very cold.

I quietly slipped down the hallway, my ears listening from snores that would tell me what room Puck was sleeping in. Once I found his room I slowly pushed the door open, glad it didn't squeak as I slipped inside and shut the door back. I ran a hand over my arm, attempting to warm myself up and all the while wondering why I'd become so cold.

Puck was sprawled out across the bed laying face down with his head face-down one of the pillows. To be honest it was a hilarious sight, but at the time I didn't particularly feel like laughing. Instead I shook Puck until he lifted his head and finally looked at me. "Bryn?" He grumbled. "What are you doing?"

I swallowed, then gestured my hand. "I-I'm cold, and couldn't sleep."

Puck's brows furrowed. I watched as he straightened himself up, throwing the covers back so I could crawl in beside him. Which I did, and as soon as I was burrowed underneath the covers I snuggled closer to my best friend, resting my face against his warm chest.

"I swear you're like a heater." I grumbled into his chest, feeling it shake with a chuckle.

"Cold huh? Since when do _you_ get cold?" Puck teased.

"Since strange faeries visit me in my dreams." I said softly, protesting as Puck moved so he could look down at me, his eyebrows quirked in a questioning sort of way.

"Who's my mother Puck? I know it's not Titania."

Puck blinked in surprise, his face softening. Was he going to be serious for once? "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow Bryny? You just get some sleep for now." I frowned and Puck copied my actions, prodding me to go to sleep.

I shut my eyes, wondering the whole time if he knew something and if he'd known the entire time.

* * *

><p><em>AN~_

_Okay this chapter was short and sucky and I sooo apologize for the terribleness of this chapter…And I apologize for being so late on an update…_

_And so…did Puck know this entire time?_

_But thanks to those of you who read this it means a lot =)_


	12. Where Shall We Begin?

The Voodoo Museum in New Orleans. That's where Grim told me they were headed.

_They_.

Not me.

I had other things to do.

That morning I'd woken up, still cuddled up to Puck and much warmer than I had been the night before. Climbing out of bed, I'd retrieved my boots and sword, pulling my hair back and tying it with a ribbon I found laying around.

I didn't bother waking Puck, instead I'd found Grim and asked where the oracle they planned to see would be at. If anything too interesting happened I told him to let me know somehow. It was still early, earlier than I normally rose. Luck seemed to be on my side though because I found Ash in Meghan's room watching over her while she slept.

"Bryn."

"Ash." I replied, leaning back against the chilled wall of the manor. "She's still sleeping huh?" I turned my eyes to Meghan who was indeed still dozing away.

"What," He started to say, "Did you come to me for Bryn? Something you need?" Ash turned silver eyes on me, keeping them narrowed and carefully devoid of emotion.

I raised an eyebrow. Could he really see through me that well? "Keep her safe for me. Meghan. I can't have her dying…Oberon would kill me."

I straightened, turning my back on Ash as he asked, "Where are you going?"

I paused. "I need answers Ash…," I heaved a sigh then, rocking back and forth on my heels; "I'll be back though." Possibly sooner rather than later. I wasn't even sure where I was going, I just needed to get out there and find something out.

I threw a glance over my shoulder, catching Ash looking away from me and at Meghan. "Good luck." He said after a few moments of silence. "Finding whatever you're looking for."

"Yeah. Good luck." I murmured, making sure to grab the cloak I'd leant to Meghan before choosing to slip from the bedroom. I snuck off down the hallway, contemplating where I would actually travel to from Tir Na Nog. I wasn't sure who I would even go to learn about the Shadow fey. They were a mystery to me.

Whenever I reached the bottom of the stairs I found Sage standing there, Aula right next to him. "Where are you going?" He asked.

I stopped, hand resting on the frost covered rail of the stairway. He always had to show up when he wasn't needed didn't he? A sigh slipped past my lips while Sage patiently awaited an answer from me. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I wondered how he could stand having to wait. If it would have been Puck he probably would have bugged me to no end until I gave in and told him where I was going. But not Sage.

"I don't know." I finally said. "Anywhere. I just…I need answers." I repeated to him what I'd told Ash just moments ago. I did need answers. More than anything.

"Then I'll come with you." I shook my head, not saying a word as I swept past Sage and towards the door to the manor. "What if I told you I might know someone who could help you?"

I froze at his words, eyes narrowing. "Do you really?" I threw a glance at him over my shoulder. Aula was eyeing me now, her yellow eyes watching me intensely. The wolf had grown to trust me to a certain degree although there were times when I was absolutely positive she held no liking for me. Like now…or perhaps she didn't like it that I was questioning Sage. Who knew.

"Yes I do." Sage said. "It's not like I can lie to you Bryn."

_Perhaps not, but you can find a way around the truth_. I thought as I pursed my lips. There were plenty of reasons for Sage to find his way around the truth, like the fact that he was the son of Queen Mab. I shouldn't trust him, not with anything. Yet here I was. Standing in Chillsorrow Manor. If Oberon were to know I was here he wouldn't be pleased with me.

"Fine." I said a little begrudgingly, folding my arms over my chest as I threw the door of the manor open. "Lead the way." With that I stepped forward into the chillingly cold weather, allowing Sage to take the lead.

* * *

><p>We'd been walking for a while now.<p>

Sage had attempted to strike up conversation, yet I'd immediately cut it off every single time. It was odd how I could go from holding hands with him to wishing that he would just go away. It was me being bi-polar, as Puck would have put it.

Still, even I tired of the cold silence that filled the air. The icy wind whistled around us, faint sounds of the creatures that inhabited Tir Na Nog, and the light padding of Aula's feet against the snow covered ground were the only things that reached my keen ears.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked, adjusting the hood of the cloak. There was no sense in tromping around Tir Na Nog when the fey would easily recognize me as the daughter of Oberon. If I was found out by any Winter fey I was sure that they would be more than pleased to run to Queen Mab. Especially if they saw me with Sage.

The theories they could spout about the matter would be unbelievable.

"Not much longer now." He replied as he stepped over a fall log coated with frost.

I followed his steps, casting my eyes across the winter land. It was beautiful in a sense, a cold deadly sort of sense. However every second I spent in Tir Na Nog I found myself yearning to be back in the warm clutches of Arcadia.

I always missed Arcadia, no matter where I traveled, and I had quite the habit of wandering off. In the past I'd often coax Puck into going off with me, unless it was the other way around and he was the one doing the coaxing. We'd run across the Wyldwood, Arcadia, even Tir Na Nog at times.

Talux had, on many occasions, told me I was indeed one curious faery. Perhaps a little too curious at times. Titania had gotten aggravated with me on many occasions, but she always managed to calm herself down before she reached the point to where she'd threaten me. She knew that if Oberon found out I'd somehow been transformed into a deer or something of the likes that he would be extremely displeased with her.

It amused me really.

It made me really think. There were no similarities between the two of us. None at all. I most certainly hadn't inherited her nasty temper, that was for sure.

"Here we are." Sage came to a complete stop in front of a rock.

My head tilted to the side, wondering just who it was we were going to see.

Sage flashed a wry smile over his shoulder at me, "Look closer Princess."

I scowled at the use of my title, then glanced back again at the 'rock'. Eyes narrowed, I watched as the image wavered, revealing yet another path. Tree limbs curled in, blocking the path off.

Sage took the lead again and I followed, eyes keeping a watchful eye on as the branches unfurled as we walked the path. Throwing a glance over my shoulder only to find that they folded back as we left them behind, I turned my attention back to keeping up with Sage and Aula who was trailing beside him.

What looked like a small cottage rested in the midst of a frost-bitten meadow. My feet left behind footprints of which were quickly filled in by falling snow. "Will I be welcome here?" I questioned in a quiet voice, eyes darting from Sage to the cottage.

It hadn't hit me until now. What if this faery didn't want me here? I was from the Summer Court, after all. Enemy of the Unseelie.

"She will consent to your presence." Sage said as he rapped his knuckles on the door three times. After that his hand fell back down to his side as we waited for the door to open.

I shifted closer to Sage, underneath the little overhang of the roof to keep the snow from completely covering my head. A tiny shiver ran down my spine so I pulled my cloak closer to my body, not really believing I was going to a Winter faery for help.

The door swung open only to reveal a tall faery standing in the doorway. To my shock she was utterly beautiful in an icy sort of way. In all honesty I'd been expecting a hag, not a slender faery with raven black hair that hung down well past her waist in a tight braid. Slate gray eyes darted towards me, barely giving me enough time to catch the blue flecks decorating them.

"Prince Sage, what brings you to my home?" Her voice reflected her heritage, pure ice.

"Svala." His head bobbed in greeting. "The Princess and I are in need of your assistance."

Svala's mouth set in a purse, her eyes snapping towards me and back to Sage. I wasn't sure how she felt about my presence. The Unseelie Court had an uncanny ability to hide emotions from others, the one thing that the Seelie Court did_not _do. I'd become so used to the free flowing emotions that it would often bother me to be around the Unseelie.

"Only because I owe you a favor. No one followed you?"

"No one." Sage answered shortly before sweeping past Svala to enter the cabin.

After receiving a short nod from Svala I swept in after him, taking quick note that the temperature inside the cabin was about the same as outside. I expected nothing less really.

"Have a seat Princess," Svala gestured towards a seat beside Sage as she lowered herself into her own chair. She was eyeing me now in a way that wanted to call curious. Could I blame her though? Surely she wanted to know what the Summer Princess was doing in Tir Na Nog with the eldest Winter Prince.

I was actually beginning to wonder that myself.

"Tell me what answers you seek," Svala continued with narrowed eyes, "It's not as if the daughter of the Erlking drops in everyday for a visit you know. Much less does she dare to cross into Tir Na Nog."

I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it because I wasn't sure what to say.

Svala sat back in her chair, a smirk appearing as she stared at me. "Or perhaps I should take a guess. Have you come to learn more of your father's affair? The one that resulted in the birth of you?"

I blinked in surprise, wondering how she'd known about all of that in the first place. Why did it seem like I was the only one out of the loop here? "How did you-"

But Svala never let me finished as a wicked grin curved her lips. "Princess, I know so much more than you can begin to imagine. Let's just say…I have my connections. Now…where shall we begin?"

* * *

><p><em>AN~_

_I apologize for taking so long again…I NEED TO STOP THIS! But…am I allowed to blame writer's block again? Well…er…I read Irons Prophecy and figured I should finally finish chapter 12.…_

_Is it bad that I'm already planning a story for when this is finished? Maybe whenever the Iron Legends comes out…I want to know more about Kierran because he sounds like an interesting character. _

_I honestly didn't even realize it had been so long since I'd updated. I'm a terrible person I know… _

_Anywho…_

_Until next update…which hopefully will be sooner….O.o_


	13. Don't Let Go

She started with Aine's affair with Oberon.

Aine, rightful Queen of the Shadow Realm, was undergoing a power struggle with her husband, King Aeron. Aeron wanted complete power, or at the very least, power over Aine. Desperately seeking an heir to the throne she glamoured herself as a Summer fey and enticed Oberon.

Their affair was short, just short enough for Aine to produce child. In other words, me. Leaving me with Oberon, she stole back away to Avonia so she could take care of the troubles Aeron were causing.

After realizing she would not succeed in overshadowing Aeron, she hid away. Even today no one knew where she could be hiding. While Aeron and the rest of the Shadow fey took into hiding, he'd been building his power up since then, waiting to strike because _apparently_ he held a grudge against Oberon. But it hadn't been war that had supposedly driven them into extinction like Sage had said. Why did I find that a relief?

"So…I'm part Shadow, part Summer?" I leaned back in the chair, wondering if the shock showed on my face as clearly as I felt it on the inside.

A smirk curled Svala's pale lips, her heading tilting in a subtle nod. "Yes you are Princess, and it is _your_ job to bring the Shadow Court back to its glory."

"How do you know all of this?"

Svala's eyes flooded with amusement as she said, "Aine visited me once…she knew that we would cross paths. Your mother was a powerfull seeress Bryn, believe it or not."

I blinked, peering down at my hands which were twined together. "I can't believe this…"

Was I going to cry? No. Not in front of Svala or Sage. Perhaps later, when I was alone. For now I had to _think_. Think _clearly_ that is. Something cold touched my hands, not that much else could be colder than this room. Except for Sage perhaps, or maybe even Svala.

"Princess…" Sage mumbled, keeping his voice low as he split my hands arm. With a surprised gaze, I saw scarlet staining my hands where I'd dug my nails in.

I wanted him to hold me. The urge to throw myself into his lithe arms came from nowhere. Svala was staring at me as if expecting me to burst into tears or it pitying me. Why would she pity me though? It wasn't as if she could control the past.

"Your help was greatly appreciated Svala." Suddenly, I was standing. Wiping my bleeding hands on the cloak, I forced a grim smile. The longing to be home, in Arcadia, had yet to cease. That's where I needed to go, if I could be home then perhaps I could _think_ better. There were so many things I needed to do, and one of them was to speak to Aine.

Svala shrugged her shoulders, "I owed my prince a favor, along with others who would want me to return that favor by helping you." She paused, contemplating something that was running through her mind. "Princess, I was told to let you know that a faery by the name of Zale could assist you. I'm sure whoever he is…he will more help than I can ever be."

Svala seemed hesitant as she revealed this new information to me. It was odd that I knew this, she'd been so detached moments ago, but it was if I was seeing past her wall. Past the barrier most Unseelie held in place.

Nodding, I pushed the door of her cottage open and stepped into the winter wonderland. Tiny, pristine snowflakes drifted through the air, some coating the top of my blonde head. Over my shoulder I caught Svala stop Sage at the door, muttering something to him. He shook his head, eyes turning to linger on me while I stood there in the middle of the snow.

Something flickered in Svala's eyes, perhaps something along the lines of understanding like she was just now getting something. I was curious, I wanted to know just what it was they'd discussed.

Sage crossed the snowy earth, the dark features of his hair and clothing contrasting against the snow. I watched the sharp features of his face, the neutral expression he'd put into place. It was all so familiar, seeing him this way.

"What now?" He asked.

I was glad that the neutrality didn't seep into his voice, I was _glad_ there was curiosity and sincerity in his words. "I…I need to go to Arcadia. Not back to the Seelie Court, but to one of Puck's hideouts he uses when Oberon or Titania are pissed at him. I need to think…and I can't do that here." I gestured wildly at Tir Na Nog, unsure of just what part of the land we were in.

"Alright…let's go."

Taking my elbow in his hand, he urged me back the way we'd come, the branches that blocked the path unfurling like they'd done earlier. "Sage…it's dangerous. If you're caught with me in Arcadia Oberon will have your head, as will Mab. Titania will surely throw a fit."

"_If_ we're caught."

"Me being in Tir Na Nog with you, Ash, Meghan, _and_ Puck was bad enough. If we're seen, just the two of us, _together_ there's no telling what sort of rumors will circulate."

"I don't care about the rumors Bryn."

I remained silent, really unsure of what to say. My mind wandered back to Svala, back to the way she'd looked at Sage, when it hit me. "You and Svala. You were…together once." It was meant to be a question, but came out sounding like a statement. It was better that way though, I supposed.

Sage didn't even hesitate in his steady steps, the grip he had on my elbow not lessening. "Later." He said in a low voice.

Which inevitably answered my question. Sage _had_ once been involved with Svala, before or after, I wasn't sure. Just like I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

* * *

><p>I was exhausted.<p>

Exhausted, stressed, worried, everything along the lines of that. Finding a hideout of Puck's wasn't too hard, a nice little hut hidden deep in a forest of Arcadia, completely off the grid of the Nevernever like Svala's home had been.

As soon as the door shut behind us I collapsed on the bed, huffing, and keeping my eyes glued to the ceiling. I kept telling myself not to look over at Sage. I was afraid of what I'd see.

I couldn't help myself though, I really never could. Not around him.

He was sitting in a chair, elbows resting on his knees, while he had his head bowed into his hands. Sage's hair was tied back with a ribbon and he'd discarded his cloak on another chair.

My eyes fluttered shut, breathing in the sweet, earthy smell of the hut. Everything about Arcadia comforted me. Why did I suddenly have the worries of the Shadow Court on _my _shoulders? I was supposed to be the Summer Princess, not a princess of two different courts who had almost went to war with one another.

There was suddenly a presence next to me and when I opened my eyes I found Sage sitting next to me on the bed. "Are you alright?" He asked in a low voice, green eyes surprisingly curious.

I opened my mouth, then shut it while my head shook in response. Sage surprised me even further by taking me in his arms, pulling me towards him until I practically sat in his lap. Constricting arms held me close. My head leaned against his shoulder, breathing in his fresh, winter smell.

Polar opposites.

That's what we were. Didn't they say opposites attracted? If they attracted then why was it so unfair to Sage and I? We would go so long without speaking to one another, but the next thing I knew we were suddenly closer than ever. Not that anything would ever come out of us, I'd known that from the beginning. Just like I'd told myself to never get involved.

"Sage…"

"Yes Bryn?"

The words I wanted to say struggled to form, refused to leave my mouth. Lips twisting in a frown I curled my fingers into his shirt. "Don't let go." I murmured.

"I won't." He whispered, tucking my head beneath his chin.

But I couldn't believe him. Because one day he would have to let go, and so would I.

* * *

><p><em>AN~_

_YES! I updated so much sooner than what I thought I would XD _

_I had to have a Sage/Bryn moment. O.O I would enjoy for there to be more in the future…sometime…maybe flashbacks….I'm working all of that out…._

_My friend sat on in class…he goes by Son. I kid you not. I give props to him though…because he has amazing hands…well he's good at giving massages. He could be a masseuse…o.o _

_ANYWAY. We may be meeting the Zale person soonish. I quite like that name…Zale…I actually wrote a oneshot thingy of possible futures for Bryn/Sage/Puck/Whoever else…and Zale appeared in one of them so I've decided to include him. That's actually where the name Aeron came from…it seems like a kingly name to me…Maybe it's just me…_

_O.O _

_~Iggy'sGirl15 (I REALLY need to change my username XD)_

_Oh...and what did you guys think of this chapter? O.o_


	14. Meeting Zale

I wasn't sure how long we sat there, or how long Sage held me. I didn't _need_ to know, I just needed his presence, his strong, lithe arms keeping me close. That's all I needed, it was all I ever really needed.

Something I _did_ know was that I had yet to quit thinking about the Zale that Svala had mentioned earlier.

At some point I pulled away from Sage, confused as always as soon as a feeling of longing washed over me. No, I wasn't supposed to want to be near him. I was supposed to hate him, to despise him with a passion that ran deep within my own court.

But what about the Shadow Court? Had they gotten along with the Unseelie?

There were so many questions left unanswered. I knew so little about the Shadow fey. Was there a reason for keeping me in the dark? How had Oberon kept it from me? He'd even kept my own mother a secret.

That part shouldn't have bothered me as it did. I didn't _care_ about my mother, I never really had. Titania was the closest thing to a mother I had, and I respected her as I would any queen.

Besides, how could I not know I had the blood of a Shadow faery running through my veins, mingling with the blood of Oberon?

I paced outside of the hideout, pausing only to tap my finger against a dying flower, watching as it bloomed back to life, its pedals curling against each other. Then I resumed my nervous habit. Sage hadn't yet emerged from the hut, possibly a good thing. If some random faery found their way to this place and caught him here…it would more than likely result in a few angry monarchs.

"Nervous?"

I froze mid-pace, unsheathing my swords in one, smooth movement. I suddenly spun in place, holding the weapon at eye-level with the faery who had managed to sneak up on me.

He eyed me carefully. His cool, gray eyes sparked with amusement and something like approval. "You move quickly Princess. I'm impressed."

I tilted my chin in his direction, my sword not moving an inch. "Who are you?"

A single, jet black brow arched high above his eyes. "I heard you were searching for me."

I examined him thoroughly, wishing I could somehow pick past the barrier he seemed to have in place. His black hair curled an inch or so below his ears, his eyes regarding me coolly. My gaze flickered to his sword which rested at his hips. By his relaxed posture I knew he had no intentions of attacking me, so I slowly lowered my weapon.

My mouth moved to voice my former question, but this time someone else beat me to it.

"Who are you?" This voice was louder, and ever so familiar. I glanced over only to see Sage striding in our direction, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword, and a steady stare pinned on the faery. Aula treaded shortly after him, a predatory look dancing in her eyes, ready to attack within a moment if she needed.

The faery spread his arms wide, a corner of his lips tipping upwards. "Someone who will be more help to the princess than anyone can." His smile deepened.

Sage slowed to a stop beside me, his eyes flickering between me and the faery. Perhaps waiting to see what move I would even though I wasn't entirely sure myself.

"Zale?" I questioned slowly, knowing I had to be careful. What if Svala had gone behind our backs, spread word we were searching for Zale…what if he was an imposter?

The faery dipped low into a bow, one arm bent behind his back while the other rested against his abdomen. "The one and only."

"And how can I be sure you're who you say you are?" My head tilted to the side, now eyeing him in pure curiosity.

"Because your mother, Aine, sent me to assist you."

The name of my biological mother spoken aloud sent a shiver down my spine. "Fine then." I sheathed my sword, raising my eyes to stare across at him.

"You'll believe him that easily?" Sage looked down at me, genuine surprise flickering across his otherwise impassive face.

I barked out a wry laugh. "It's not like he can _lie_ to me, unless the Shadow fey are bound by different laws."

Zale's lips quirked again. "We're bound by the same rules as any faery, my princess."

"Well there you have you it." I waved a hand at Zale. "Say we sit and have a long chat?" I flicked my wrist, feeling the Summer glamour all around and manipulating it to make three fairly sized stumps spurt from the ground.

I dusted the dirt off and sat down, watching as Zale did the same. With a gesture towards Sage he hesitantly lowered himself down, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at Zale with an intensity that surprised me.

Zale waited for my consent to begin talking. With a nod of my head the words began slipping from his mouth, smoothly, and without a single pause. He told me that the Shadow fey had gone into hiding long ago, before I existed. Aine, rightful queen of the Shadow Court, had married Aeron, a lord of considerable power. He explained that while they may have loved each other at first that quickly changed when Aeron wanted full power over their court.

Aine was a powerful seeress, a power passed down from her own mother. Aeron and Aine began to undergo a power struggle. She knew she would lose, she'd seen it in her visions. But she also knew that her offspring would be his downfall.

Disguised as a Summer faery, she snuck into Arcadia, having no tribulations with enticing Oberon. Their affair was short-lived, Aine abandoning me in Arcadia. The rest of the story I knew. Zale's story matched perfectly with the part Svala had told.

"I don't see what I'm supposed to do." I scoffed after he was finished.

"Queen Aine has visited you in your dreams." Zale prodded, his head tilting to the side when I nodded. "She wants you to learn how to manipulate Shadow glamour, how to use your undiscovered powers to your advantage." "And I suppose this is where you come in."

Zale grinned, one that reminded me of Puck for just a moment. "Correct."

I raised my eyes to the sky, carefully sorting my thoughts. According to Zale, Aine was in danger, as was the Seelie court. What if I could at least help her? Aeron was prepared to strike at the opportune moment, which could be any day especially with the Iron fey surfacing.

"When do we start?" The words left my mouth in just a moment's time, piquing Zale's interest that it didn't take me long to make my decision.

"Now." Zale stood, his lips falling into a straight line. "How do you feel about finally visiting Avonia?"

I stood, Sage following suit and still eyeing Zale rather warily. "Let me get my things from inside and we'll go." Zale nodded and I hurried off towards the hut.

Once I was inside I snatched my cloak up, swiftly tying it around my shoulders. I quickly checked around, grabbing two extra daggers Puck had laying around. I didn't know what would be waiting in Avonia, just that I should probably be fairly prepared for whatever it could be.

"You're sure about this?"

I turned only to find myself facing Sage. Aula was outside, possibly watching Zale. I gave a sharp nod. "Positive. I need to do this. My home could be in danger." I added in reference to Arcadia. "Are _you_ still sure about coming?" I countered.

Sage regarded me in the way reserved only for me, his green eyes glittering like chips of ice. Then he bent his head, his lips brushing across my cheek, soft as a feather. "Of course I am." He said when he pulled back.

"I suppose we should go then." I snagged my bottom lip between my teeth, quickly moving away from Sage.

Zale was waiting outside, his hands locked behind his back while waiting for Sage and I to emerge. As soon as I stepped outside his eyes shot towards me, lips quirking at the corners.

I had a feeling it was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

><p><em>AN~_

_LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS_

_How was everybody's Christmas? What'd ya get? _

_How's it going my dearest readers? Okay…well if you're still there T_T_

_IN MY DEFENSE it IS my senior year of high school and I've been dealing with TCM…which didn't go so well…kadsfkjdfklajewlj I think my teacher genuinely dislikes me….although upcoming semester I'll be taking College Algebra instead of TCM (transition to college math) SO no more mean teacher and FINALLY more time to write._

_I think I just needed to quit writing for a while though. I needed a break and I'm FINALLY getting back into the swing of things. _

_So. If you're all still out there…_

_Oh and I was considering another story following this…maybe one involving Puck or even Kierran (granted I haven't finished The Lost Prince yet…I'm totally slacking)….anywho…O.o _

_Tons of love,_

_Iggy'sGirl15_

_P.S. Yes I DO love a certain blind, funny Avian American who has a love for explosives ;D_

_P.P.S. Next update I swear I'll reply to your reviews. I mostly just really wanted to get this chapter up. _


	15. The Dying Land

Zale talked just about the whole time. His mouth never once let up as we trekked through Arcadia, eventually passing through to the wyldwood. Despite the fact that we had to keep a careful eye out he still filled me in on everything he could about the Shadow realm. It was almost like he was trying to fill my brain with years of history and political lessons I couldn't find myself to care about.

"You're giving me a headache." I finally spouted off, cutting my eyes at Zale.

"And I'm trying to _help_ you." Zale pulled up short, eyeing me in a serious manner. "You need to know what you're marching into." "But you can't shove it all in my head in just a few days." I reminded him steadily, my eyes not once wavering from his. "Just because I want to help Aine, doesn't mean I'm willing to march into a pending war." Zale set his jaw, and for a moment I could have sworn I felt an unfamiliar glamour flare around him, but I didn't say anything. Neither did Zale.

We continued walking on, Sage gliding right along beside me with Aula trailing behind. Every now and our arms would brush against each other and he would give me this reassuring look that I quietly took to heart. In the end I had to believe everything would be okay.

Walking became tiresome and I became restless despite the constant moving we were doing. Zale never once faltered in the steady pace he kept. His silence was exasperating even though I barely knew him.

"We'll be crossing over to Arcadia soon." Zale's placid voice broke the silence, shattering it easily.

I paused for a moment, glancing around warily at the dark wyldwood. I could tell the change in the air already. "How soon?"

Instead of replying Zale swept ahead, leaving Sage and I following quickly and closely. As we wandered farther I could feel the shift in the air, I could taste the difference on the tip of my tongue. It was dark, twisted, and nearly horrific.

"What _is_ that?" I spat as I came to yet another stop.

"What do you think Princess?" Zale mused, making a wide gesture with his arms. "Welcome to Avonia, realm of the Shadow fey."

I glanced around, taking note of the change of surroundings and realizing he'd been right. It hadn't taken us too awfully long to reach Avonia.

"But it's so…dead." Something about the land seemed off. From the way the trees drooped, to the way it seemed so utterly stilled.

"That's because it is." Zale replied flatly.

I swallowed at his words, recalling what Aine and I had spoken about. She'd confirmed that Avonia was dead. "Wait, how did…I've never seen-"

"You wouldn't have." Zale quickly supplied, already knowing what I was about to say. "Avonia was veiled by King Aeron as soon as Aine went into hiding. It's been invisible for years. Once he realizes Aine is still alive and that you're here all bets are off." I shuddered at the thought. I could feel my own summer glamour pulsing around me, ready to be used at just a mere thought. But some other, foreign glamour merged with the summer, dark nearly shadow-like. It seemed like there was a side to it I didn't understand though.

"You sense it." Zale said. "The shadow glamour surrounds you now." "How? I've never felt it before, why now?"

"Because," Zale hooked his hands behind his head, ignoring the cautious look Sage was giving him, "Oberon placed a binding on your glamour, permitting you the ability to only manipulate summer glamour. Aine, however, removed that binding in the dreams you shared with her." I thought about it for a moment, still taking in the sad state of my surroundings. I didn't like it. I didn't like the wilting feeling the place gave off. I was so used to the teeming life of Arcadia and I'd even become accustomed to the frozen beauty of Tir Na Nog. Not this though, not the dead feeling of this strange place.

"It wasn't always like this. It was beautiful once, but Aeron ruined it. Under his rule the land shriveled away." Zale set his lips in a straight line while casting an angry gaze around the land.

I watched him carefully, examining the fire in his eyes to the set of his jaw. Zale seemed genuinely distressed about the place. "Where's he at?"

Zale raised his hand, pointing a finger the north of where we stood. "Out there." I squinted in the direction and saw it. A large building sitting off in the distance, the castle where Aeron resided.

My fists clenched at the sight of the domain, the one where this monarch I'd never met before rested and ruled over a dead kingdom. Who was this man to run the fey he ruled over into the ground? Better yet, who was he to even think of challenging Arcadia?

Oberon would crush him without a second though.

"Zale…tell me," I stared into the distance with narrowed eyes, "What were the ties between the courts before Aine went into hiding?"

Zale's mouth twitched as if he knew what I was truly wondering. "Summer and Shadow had signed a peace treaty a few years prior, although it was a very shaky alliance. As for winter…with Aeron as King…they got on rather well. I believe the Winter Court would have aided Shadow in a war against Summer."

That was all I needed to know. If things were still the same I was sure nobody would question Sage's presence here, _if_ they even knew who he was. Or me for that matter. I constantly had to remind myself that Avonia had been veiled from the inhabitants of the Nevernever for years.

"Aeron must hold a fair amount of power to veil all of Avonia."

Now Zale's lips curled in clear disgust. "He's as weak as they come…no…he draws power from his subjects. He doesn't care for them, and he certainly doesn't care that with each passing day they grow weaker and weaker."

My thoughts traveled to Oberon and Mab. Oberon was a fair king, and he ruled over the Summer Court in the way he always had. He was a good king and despite everything Mab was a good queen. Aine, just from the few times I'd met her, seemed like a fair enough ruler, but she'd never really had a chance to rule over her people because of Aeron.

"What now?" I asked, my tone curious as I pinned a steady gaze back on Zale who was now staring at me.

"I know a place we can go to where we will not be bothered Princess. There I can help you learn how to manipulate Shadow glamour." Zale's sharp, gray eyes were so certain and steady that I nodded.

I _trusted_ Zale, or I felt like I could trust him at the very least. Trust was something I rarely put in anyone. I could count on one hand the fey I truly _trusted._ One of them was standing by my side, casting wary looks at Zale. Puck, Ash, and perhaps even Meghan could be trusted. As for my father, I knew I would never place my trust in him despite how much I cared for him.

Yes, there were many things I hid from him.

So it was decided.

"Let's go then."

Zale just nodded before sweeping off down into the shadowy woods. I quickly hurried after him, quickly remembering that Sage was still here with us.

"Sage…you don't have to stay here…" I glanced over at his tall figure, noticing the way he was staring down at me, and quickly explained, "It may be dangerous. And you could get in trouble and-"

Sage seemed almost amused as he said, "You can't get rid of me so easily Princess. Besides, I'm here to make sure this doesn't turn into a disaster."

I averted my gaze elsewhere. Training my eyes on Zale's back, I glared at it rather intensely. This faery leading us, surely he could be trusted. If not…I was positive that Sage _could_ take care of any sort of disaster that followed. Of course, disaster normally followed Puck, not me, so I could only hope that my luck held out.

I focused on the trees surrounding us. They were all bent over, mangled beyond repair. Even now I could feel the life slowly draining from them, so close to dying completely. It was nearly _draining_ for me to be here. Painful, even, to see land in such a deathly state. It should have been _alive_. Bright and teeming with life. Fey should have been running around.

But the woods were scarce. They were gray, and they were dark.

It was perhaps the most awful thing I'd seen in my entire life.

* * *

><p><em>AN~_

_So, as we are now aware, I'm the most awful person in the world. I haven't updated since December, I actually haven't even touched this story until now. Not only that…but I go off to college the 18__th__ so I'm not sure how much time I'll have because this will not be like high school where I can blow studying off. I have a feeling that studying will be one of my top priorities T_T The worst part is that I have to spend two-ish years doing basics, not having anything to do with my Creative Writing major T_T_

_ANYWAY, xD If I still have any readers I apologize for the short chapter, I wanted to get SOMETHING up. And thank you for the reviews on the last chapter!_

_Please, don't hate me..._

_Also...this is Iggy'sGirl15, just a username change FINALLY xD _

_~neverlands-star_


	16. Manipulating Glamour

I would have never imagined that manipulating glamour could be so difficult.

All my life it had always been second nature to me, reaching out and controlling the glamour. It had been easy to wrap it around my fingers and command it, use it at my will.

But now it was like trying to capture something that kept slipping from my fingertips.

Zale tried talking me through it. He told me it was just like using my summer glamour. I could do what I _wanted_ with it. But he didn't get it. I didn't _know_ what I wanted to do with it. Or what I could do with it.

"Look," Zale leaned backwards against a dying tree, folding his arms across his chest, "It's…" His brows furrowed for a moment, the sharp angles of his face more pronounced. I watched carefully as he used his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Let's try something a little simpler."

I nodded my head, but said nothing.

He gestured to my right, where Sage sat a few yards away. I glanced over at him. He was seated on an old stump, his elbows resting lightly on his knees. With his chin resting on his intertwined fingers, and the void look on his face he looked every inch the Winter Prince he really was.

"What?" I questioned irritably.

"Prince Sage, would it be alright for the princess to…try something?" Zale requested, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Sage's ice green eyes narrowed as he lifted his head. Not too far off from him Aula did the same, her golden eyes watching Zale warily. "Try what, exactly?"

Zale straightened up, slowly ambling towards the two of us. "Shadow fey are very adept when it comes to emotions, and reading other fey." His eyes lingered on Sage as if to make a point, "Just as the Winter are experts when it comes to shielding their emotions…or not having any," He murmured the last bit, a teasing smirk quirking his lips.

"Yeah…" My voice trailed off, gaze briefly flickering back to the Winter prince, "What's your point?"  
>"I want you to read Sage."<p>

I gave him an openly blank stare.

Zale sighed heavily, clearly exasperated with the fact that I wasn't understanding what he was saying, "Surely when you've been around other Winter fey…you've caught glimpses of what lay underneath their cool exterior? No matter how brief."  
>My brows furrowed as I thought back. Svala…near the time we'd left her home I <em>had<em> caught a brief glimpse of something. The hesitance that had seemed to emanate from her.

"I…think I know what you're talking about."

"Good," Zale grinned this time, his gray eyes lighting up, "That may just make this easier."

He then directed me to sit on the ground cross legged, gesturing for Sage to sit opposite of me. Sage folded his legs, knees just an inch or so away from mine. I fidgeted nervously, suddenly unsure about Zale's little experiment.

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing again?"

Zale was suddenly back to being exasperated again.

He bent over at the waist, shoving his head between the two of us and staring directly at me. "Read him. Tell me what he's _feeling_."

Sage seemed to tense at Zale's word. If I hadn't been paying attention to him, I probably wouldn't have noticed, but I'd been around Sage plenty of time to notice even the smallest things about him.

"Alright then," I muttered, just wishing that Zale would get out of my face.

When Zale had taken a few good steps back I turned my full attention on Sage. The prince was staring at me with an expression as blank as an untouched sheet of paper. I narrowed my eyes as our gazes met, his nonchalant eyes like shards of green ice. In the background I heard Zale saying something about 'feeling around with my shadow glamour'. Using it to my advantage, as he put it.

My eyes scoured the contours of Sage's face. His pale complexion, high cheekbones, slender brows, and purely aristocratic features made him so handsome. I wanted to reach out and touch his face, just to make sure he was _real_. Which was nearly insane. I was around fey all the time, around gorgeous faeries.

But I knew Sage. Right? I liked to _think_ I knew him. Although, staring at him now, with the expression devoid of all emotion and personal thought, I was beginning to convince myself otherwise.

Perhaps I didn't know this Winter prince as well as I liked to think I did.

Shadow glamour seemed to dance all around me. It was easy now, to tell the difference between the two glamours. Summer was vibrant, full of life. Shadow was dark, true to its name in the shadow-like way it pulsed through the air.

I coaxed the shadow glamour, trying once again to bend it to my will. It seemed to move forward, closer the more I mentally pulled. My fingers twitched in response and I watched as the Shadow glamour seemed to swirl around Sage.

"He's…" I furrowed my brows; persuading the glamour closer to Sage out of pure curiosity. I could sense something over the façade that had fallen over his face. I had meant to tell Zale about it, explain how I could only guess Sage felt right now.

Instead I ended up cajoling the shadow glamour to wrap around Sage's limbs. Watching in fascination, the glamour twisted around his body, trapping him in a viselike grip.

"Anxious," I finished, "Why?" I suddenly asked Sage, my head inclining to the side.

Zale was suddenly kneeling before the two of us, his eyes scanning my face, "Perhaps because you've immobilized him Princess," Zale mused.

I blinked in surprise. The shadow glamour scattered, releasing Sage. The prince's brows immediately drew together.

"Well," Zale ruffled my hair, receiving an irritated look from me as he stood, "It's a start. You seem to have a better grip on it now than you did five hours ago."

Unfortunately for Zale my attention wasn't on him.

It was on the faery sitting in front of me.

Sage was watching me, his eyes calculating as they openly analyzed my face. Zale was right though. I may not have been an expert at this, but I could sense emotion from Sage.

I vaguely listened as Zale explained how I had the upper hand in a way. It shouldn't be hard for me to learn how to read other fey, especially being half Summer and so used to being around the emotion my court liked to openly express. Of course, it would be harder to read Winter fey, but with a little practice it would become easy.

I wasn't sure how much longer we practiced, just that it became wearisome after a while. Eventually I requested a break, nearly slumping backwards onto the ground when Zale agreed. Sage had moved back to his stump, staring off into the dark woods of Avonia. Zale retreated farther away, perhaps to give us some sort of privacy. I couldn't particularly be sure with him.

"Why so anxious?" I suddenly asked.

Sage slowly blinked down at me, as if remembering that I was still present, "Does it matter Bryn?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yes. It does."

Vague surprise seemed to flicker through his eyes at hearing my vehement tone. So he took the time to say, "I'm _anxious_ because of the threat this King Aeron poses to our courts."

I took his words in, tossing them around in my mind. "You have a point…but surely…between Mab and Oberon…Aeron couldn't possibly have the upper hand."

"Just imagine for a moment Bryn," Sage said, his sweeping across the sad little meadow we were in, "Lady Mab and Lord Oberon both believe the Shadow fey to be extinct. Why would they be expecting an attack from someone thought to be dead?"

_He's right_, I thought, resting my palms on the rough ground, _that coupled with this other new type of fey, or whatever the hell those _things_ were…it would be chaos._

"Chaos would ensue…" I murmured under my breath, turning my head to glance at the ground.

New, green grass tickled my palms. I watched as it sprouted around us, slowly as if fighting for dominance over the gray earth. But it fought and the will of summer won out of shadow. It was nearly _sad_ how easily my summer glamour conquered over shadow, simply because Aeron was slowly draining this land.

Moments later the dreary little meadow was green, leaves hanging from the black and gray trees. The place was suddenly full of vibrant bushes, fragrant flowers, and lush greenery.

It was almost like being at home again.

"You see how easily you manipulate our land?" Zale's quiet voice surprised me as he reproached, his hands latched casually behind his back. He seemed to be taking in the sudden of scenery.

"Yes," I answered, "How did it look…before?"

A wry smile flickered across Zale's lips, "Not quite as green, but beautiful nonetheless."

I blinked, casting my gaze around again as some of the green faded. The bushes were black instead of the previous green, the colors of the flowers still relatively vibrant, but the stems and leaves turned midnight black as well. The previous green and lively meadow was now dark, a nearly dangerous beauty.

"Closer," Zale amended with an approving smile.

"It seems fitting," I explained, "I can't exactly imagine Avonia like Arcadia or Tir Na Nog."

"Avonia has a beauty of its own." Zale nodded in agreement, tilting his head towards Sage who seemed to be deep in thought, "What do you think Prince Sage?"

Sage swept his eyes across the meadow, allowing them to linger on me, "As the princess said, it's fitting."

Silence fell between the three of us. Soon after I allowed my mind to wander to think of Puck. What would _he_ think of all of this? Would he be nearly as amazed as me? Or would he take it in stride.

_Huh_…_I wonder what the three of them are up to anyway._ It amused me to imagine Puck, Ash, and Meghan wandering around in search for her younger brother. Oberon wouldn't be pleased that Puck and I hadn't immediately returned Meghan. But perhaps he would understand when I brought him the news of Aeron.

* * *

><p>I'd fallen asleep once again.<p>

That was the first thought that registered in my mind as I took in the sudden change of scenery. Because this time we weren't in a meadow, or Avonia, but in a small cottage in Tir Na Nog. I knew where we were because I'd been here before. Just with a different person.

I immediately settled a glare on Aine, despite the fact that she was a queen I should show respect to. "Is this some sort of _joke_?"

Aine's silver eyes rested lightly on me as she said, "I didn't bring us here Bryn. You did."

Shock reared in the front of my mind. _I_ had brought us here? How was that even possible?

"I should explain better. I brought us _here_. To this dream, but _you_ brought us to the place." She gestured around, her slender hands as elegant as any monarchs.

I watched this faery closely. She was elegant herself in the simple, silver gown she wore that matched her appearance. She was unlike Titania and Mab in their striking beauty. True, this fey woman was gorgeous. She had all the sharp angles and pointed ears that belonged to a faery, but she wasn't cold like Mab, nor did she bring on a summer storm like Titania. Instead she seemed to radiate a sense of tranquility that alone spoke the power she held.

"I assume that Zale found you?" She questioned when I didn't say anything. When I nodded she continued to speak, "Good. He'll help you when the time comes."

_When the time comes_? What on earth did she mean?

"Will we meet in person Lady Aine?" I questioned, deciding to apply the proper title to the faery woman.

Aine's eyes slowly traveled to my face, a slow smile spreading across her lips, "Soon Bryn. Very soon…"

"And Aeron? What's to happen to him?"

"Aeron you don't need to worry about," Aine said sternly, her features setting in a new determination, "It's my fate to make sure he can no longer harm my land nor my people."

I leaned back against the wall of the cottage. A small fire flickered in the fireplace, crackling when I stared at it. "What part do I play in this?"

"An important one," Aine supplied with a small smile.

I waited for further explanation, but when it didn't come I didn't push. True, I was curious. I wanted to know more. Like why I had to even be here. Why not just let Oberon, Mab, Titania, and Aeron fight it out?

"You are not ready to fight Aeron." Aine suddenly spoke, "While you're well off with your summer glamour, you would not be able to stand against the Shadow King." She shifted on the couch she sat on, stretching her legs out in front of her. "I am meant to die saving my kingdom Bryn. I accepted my fate long ago."

Her head tilted upwards to stare up at me once again. The firelight cast shadows across her face, making her features stand out even more sharply. "And you, my dear daughter, are meant to restore Avonia."

* * *

><p><em>AN~_

_The quickest I've updated anything in like…ever._

_I've been writing more (thank goodness) because I'd honestly like to finish this. It's just a matter of actually getting it done. I plan keeping this one story instead of doing a sequel so…I'm NOT sure how long it will be, but I'm going to try to cover more in the chapters. Or speed some things along a little bit._

_Anywho. O.O_

_Also...is there anything you guys would like to see? _

**Queen of Air and Darkness **_I am so truly sorry it takes me so long to update. And THANK YOU for sticking with me AND this story, you have no idea how much it means to me that you're still here reading it! I'm going to try my best to update more often, because I'd really, really, really like to finish this. Anyway, thank you for your review J_


	17. Shadow Clones

I was cold again.

When I woke shivers ran through my body. I curled my arms around myself, desperately craving the warmth of Arcadia, or even the warmth Puck provided when I was with him. What I would have given to have him here with me now.

"Are you alright?" Sage's soft, deep voice startled me.

I found him leaning back against a tree, eyes watching carefully as I shivered again. Sitting up, I concentrated on the ground in front of me, pulling at the surrounding glamour and watching with content as roots curled from the earth. Moments later when I had a good amount of wood before me I created a glamour induced fire and held my hands up to it.

"Fine," I answered softly, "Just cold…"

Neither of us said much after that. I glanced around the small camp we'd made, only to find Zale lounging in one of the nearly dead trees. His silver eyes were surveying the area lazily, like he wasn't really expecting anything to jump out, but was being cautious all the same.

I kept my eyes trained on the flickering fire, sighing as sparks occasionally flew from it. What had Aine meant when she had said Zale would be there to help? He was already teaching me how to control my shadow glamour, what else could he possibly do?

Then realization bloomed somewhere in the recesses of my mind. _How_ could I have not realized it before? Why had it not _occurred_ to me?

I was the princess of the Summer Court, by all rights. If Oberon were to ever step down from the throne, it would have been mine to take. But even I had known that that would be no time soon. The chances of Oberon handing the throne over were slim to nothing, and that had never bothered me.

But I wasn't _just_ the princess of the Summer court. I had to remind myself that Aine was my mother, the faery who was the rightful ruler of Avonia. This made me the Shadow Princess, despite the fact that King Aeron had overthrown his own wife. It was starting to make sense now.

"I get it now…" I announced loud enough to attract the attention of Zale _and_ Prince Sage.

"Oh do you now?" Zale mused, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

I tossed him an annoyed glance, one he ignored. "I was never meant to be the heir to the Summer Court." With narrowed eyes I finished saying, "Aine meant for me to be the heir to Avonia. To rule after she kills Aeron."

Much to my surprise, Zale laughed aloud. My fingers tightened into fists, clearly annoyed with his reaction. I averted my eyes, glaring at the ground.

"Princess, there's no need to be so annoyed," Zale tried to console me as he landed on the ground, just feet away from where I sat, "I'm sure you never expected any of this. I hardly doubt Lord Oberon ever indulged you about Lady Aine."

My silence seemed to be enough of an answer for him.

"So who are you? I mean…I get that you're supposed to _help_ me, but do what exactly?" The question left my mouth hesitantly; almost as if I were unsure I even wanted to know the answer.

Zale lowered himself to the ground between me and Sage, his palms resting against the ground. His eyes were trained solely on me, that former seriousness replaced with slight amusement, "I'm the First Lieutenant of Queen Aine! Who else would she entrust the safety of her daughter to?" He scoffed, as if offended at the thought of anyone else being here. "Besides, it's not like she trusts anyone else."

Zale was suddenly standing, stretching his longs limbs as he added, "Well Princess, we have things to do today."

I sighed and extinguished my fire with a subtle flick of my wrist. I stared as it died out, the roots withdrawing back into the ground. When I looked back up I found Sage standing before me, his hand held out to help me up.

Without giving it a second thought I slid my hand into his, watching as Sage's long, slender fingers folded over mine. He pulled me to my feet and he was about to pull his hand away, but before he could I tightened my fingers around his and held on tightly.

Because I still wasn't ready to let go.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is sort of awesome," I mused as I stared at the Shadow clone standing a mere two feet from me.<p>

"I'm impressed Princess," Zale peered at the fake me, walking around slowly as if checking for any mistakes, "not many Shadow fey can get every single detail down."

It was almost as if I were looking in a mirror. The faery in front of me was the exact same height, just a few inches shorter than Puck, her limbs long and lean. The angles in her face were sharp, ears pointed and a little longer than average. Her pale hair fell down her back pin straight, her eyes the same pale green with tiny flecks of silver.

Then there were four other clones standing next to the one of me. A replica of Sage, Ash, Meghan, and Puck stood side by side. Sage was spot on, tall, willowy, and gorgeous. Ash was the same with his dark hair and silver eyes that nearly reminded me of Zale who was still scrutinizing my work. Meghan was standing by Ash and I couldn't help but how well they complimented each other, and I made a mental note to check in on their little group sometime. Puck's green eyes were vivid, his hair wild and mussed up.

"Really Princess, I expected your clones to be much more…messier," Zale mused as he came to a stop in front of me, approval dancing in his eyes.

"It's only because I know them well enough," I insisted, moving forward to examine my shadow clones. When I came to a stop in front of the Puck look-alike he grinned wildly, just as Puck himself would have done.

I felt a twinge of something, and I had to admit for just a moment that I actually _missed_ Puck. It felt like it had been forever since I'd seen my mischievous friend. Despite the fact that I was pretty sure he had known about this all along, I _still_ wished he were here. Then maybe I would have someone to discuss it all with. And perhaps someone to strangle.

I glanced over at Zale, immediately narrowing my eyes when I saw that he was staring off into the dark forest. His silver eyes suddenly darted over to me; serious unlike he had been moments before.

"Tell me Princess…do you trust me?"

I pondered his question briefly before shrugging my shoulders, "You haven't given me a reason _not_ to trust you," I answered truthfully.

He gave me a subtle nod, taking my words in stride as his hand slid down to the sword resting on his hip. I followed his movements, about to open my mouth to question what he was doing before something whizzed past my ear.

I felt my hair fly at how close it had came. I glanced over my shoulder in shock only to see an arrow sticking out of the nearly dead trees.

"What…?"

Then Zale gave me a firm push towards Sage, sending me stumbling into the Winter prince. I huffed as he fixed me with a quick look and said, "We have to go Princess."

Zale withdrew his sword, jerking his head backwards and adding, "Now. I'll catch up in a minute."

"But-" I started to protest, my hand going to my own sword.

Before I could unsheathe my sword or make any objections, Sage's slender fingers wrapped around my wrists and started to drag me away from Zale. I glanced back over my shoulder, catching the shadowy figures of fey hiding in the trees, ready to attack.

Instead of staying and fighting we were running, with Zale following close behind. But the more we ran, the more I started to think that these fey weren't going to easily be lost.

* * *

><p><em>AN~_

_Quicker update than usual xD Like I said though, I would really like to get through this story._

_I AM going to be speeding things up a little bit. For the story's sake and whatnot. I know this was a shorter chapter buttttt…_

_Okay the POINT of the shorter update. I move in to college tomorrow (KILL ME NOW I AM SO NERVOUS AND AFRAID I WON'T MAKE ANY FRIENDS BECAUSE NOBODY I KNOW IS GOING TO THIS COLLEGE). But there's this whole welcome week which means idk how much time I'll have to get any writing done AND I start my classes (eeekkk) Thursday. Can't wait to see how THAT goes._

_Honestly I wish I could skip the basics that I have to take and get on with the FUN part. Hehe. The creative writing classes I'm going to get to take (WOO. Creative Writing major!)_

_Anyway I'm going to try my very best to write more and get this updated quicker than I normally do._

_What do you think of this chapter? What else would you like to see?_

**_Queen of Air and Darkness ~ _**_Well, once again THANK YOU for sticking with this story :) And I know what you mean! It's so hard to find good fanfiction T_T_

_NOOOO I promise I will NOT stop this story. I have such a bad habit of doing that, but I really, really, really want to finish this :)_

_I'm glad you like Avonia! I don't want it be how Bryn originally recreated, because she's so used to Arcadia and how...summery it is. I wanted Avonia to be darker, but beautiful all the same. There WILL be more use of le Shadow glamour though AND more of le Winter Prince ;D_

_Thank you very much for you review! I always look forward to it! :)_

_~neverlands-star_


End file.
